Trouble at Home
by ThSamurai
Summary: Starfire is suddenly forced to return to Tamaran by messenger. Robin and the others follow and soon discover a dark secret which runs all the way to the monarchy. With her new royal powers Starfire begins to act strangly. RobinXStarfire. [COMPLETE]
1. The Message

I got an even amount of responses in my last story ("Switched Again") as to whether I should do a Lee story or my next fic idea. SO I decided to go ahead and put Lee in this story and try and make everybody happy. Anyway I hope you like this one, as it took me awhile to think through. For those of you who are just now catching my fics, my fan made char., Lee, is an exiled Samurai who joined the team while on the run. You get more history on him as the story progresses.

The door to Titans tower opened and in slowly walked the Teen Titans. They had just finished stopping a prison break out, caught Mumbo while they were in the middle of having pizza, helped put an end to a hostage situation, and rescue ten people and a small cat from a burning building. They were reallllllllly tired.

"Hope you all don't have any plans for the next few weeks", said Beast Boy. "Cause that's how long I'm gonna be sleeping".

"Agreed Beast Boy, I am"-, Starfire yawned real big. "-Quite exhausted". As they all shlumped off to their rooms Robin glanced at the wall clock. He groaned as he saw that it read two thirty in the morning. They only had five hours at most before sun up, it was times like these that made Robin almost wish that he were back to picking pockets. Then it was seeing a face like Starfire's that made him say, "screw picking pockets". Their doors all closed, their heads hit their pillows, and almost instantly each of them slept like a log.

Outside the tower, two dark figures were watching them from the docks. They waited there for a while surveying every detail of the surrounding area and then one nodded to the other. And they suddenly lifted off the ground and flew towards Titans Tower. They landed on the roof and opened a small ventilation shaft which fed directly into the tower.

Inside some soft moonlight came through the large windows in the main living room. The tower was so quiet they could probably hear each other's dreams. Down the hallway, a pair of yellow cat eyes moved swiftly towards the kitchen. The cat reached the moonlit room and then transformed back into Beast Boy. It certainly was handy to be able to transform into something that can see in the dark better. His stomach growled and he moved over to the fridge. For the short time that they were eating their dinner, Cyborg had ordered the famous "All Meat Experience" while Beast Boy was in the bathroom. Unwilling to give in to meat BB had sat through the whole thing without taking one bite. So he was hungry. He opened the fridge door and pulled out a rather large box of tofu.

"Boy, nothing like four day old tofu at three in the morning", he said blindly reaching into the fridge. "Though I suppose its better than Cyborg's plate of carnivore massacre". He sat down at the table and opened the box. He had taken only a few bites when he thought he heard something behind him. He whipped around and saw nothing, he turned back around slowly and went back to his post midnight snack. Up above him, two agile figures were currently suspended on the roof supports and watching BB consume his meal. One of the figured motioned for the other to go down and the other nodded and swooped down over Beast Boy. Just before he/she had him, Beast Boy snapped his head up, grabbed the figure and threw him/her to the ground.

"And I though I was hearing things", he said moving over towards the wall. The figure got to their feet and was joined by the other. Beast Boy flicked on the lights and saw they were wearing full head masks and completely black body suits. The eyes on their masks were and orangish red color, probably for seeing in the dark among other things. Beast Boy then hit the alarm and a siren sounded with red lights flashing. The two strangers charged at Beast Boy while firing off what looked like starbolts. The changeling went to a lion and pounced on one and pinned him to the ground. The other quickly came by however and tossed Beast Boy off and into the wall. By now Raven and Cyborg had shown up and joined the battle. After firing his sonic cannon Cyborg went to the wall intercom.

"ROBIN"! He dodged an energy ball and turned back to the wall. "ROBIN PICK UP"! Inside his room Robin jumped out of bed and slammed down on the intercom.

"Cyborg what is it"! This time it was Raven's voice.

"INTRUDERS HAVE PENATRATED THE TOWERS DEFFENCES"! Shouted Raven's voice over the wire. Cyborg suddenly became too preoccupied to talk. Robin ran out of his room and bumped into Starfire and Lee. Starfire had on a green nightgown with small stars embroidered on it.

"Robin what is going on", she asked with her eyes half closed.

"Someone got in the Tower", said Robin. He motioned for them to follow him and took off for the main room. Rejoining the fight Raven levitated the couch and hit the both of them and sent one flying through the window. She came back in threw numerous starbolts at Raven who put up a shield around herself and Beast Boy. Cyborg was in the middle of a push and shove contest with the other. Cyborg almost had him tripped when the guys eye lenses opened and he shot him with his eye beams. Cyborg flew back about thirty feet and landed next to the door. It opened and in came Robin, Starfire, and Lee. Robin and Star bent down to check on Cyborg while Lee pulled out his sword and faced Cyborg's victor. The guy held out his arm and long serrated blade came out of a small device attached to his arm. They clanged against each other's weapons while Robin brought out his staff and relieved Raven and Beast Boy of their bombardment. He whapped their attacker upside the head and sent her to the floor and seeing stars. Lee's opponent suddenly jumped behind him and went to for a back slash. He didn't make it however for at that moment he was blasted right next to his partner by Cyborg's cannon. With Robin's staff pinning the one and Lee's blade at the other's throat they all towered around the two.

"NO STOP", shouted a voice from behind them. They all turned in surprise to see that Starfire had been the one who shouted at them. She regained her calmness. "Please Robin, let them up". Confused Robin and the others backed away and the pair approached Starfire and too everyone's surprise (Except Starfire), They knelt in front of her and bowed their heads. Then the leader brought out a small case and held it up.

"Your highness I bring an urgent message from his majesty the King". From his voice they could tell he was in his late twenties. Starfire nodded and took the small case from him, inside it held a disk no bigger than a quarter. With them still kneeling she turned and headed for her room. Robin put away his staff and ran up to her.

"Starfire what is going on here, who are these people"? She looked from Robin to the others and then back to Robin. He had both concern and confusion on his face.

"Please Robin, I must view this in private". With that she turned and left the room. Open-mouthed Robin turned back to the pair that infiltrated their home and approached them swiftly.

"Alright! I want to know just who you people are, and what you have to do with Starfire". The one who handed Star the disk turned around and removed his mask. He slightly taller than Robin, had black hair and a pair of really dark and distant eyes. By now his partner had removed her mask. She had light brown hair which was in a ponytail, rather tanned skin, and two shinning blue eyes. She was around the same age as them and was also very pretty. They went over and sat down at the Titans table.

"We are agents for the King of Tamaran. He sent us not two days ago, by remote our ship has probably landed on your roof by now", he said looking up.

"Fine, now WHO are y"-, Robin got cut off.

"How did you get in", interjected Beast Boy. The guy laughed softly and seemed to enjoy this, he motioned for his partner to fetch him something to drink.

"Your always going to have problems with having a completely failsafe security system using the type of mechanics you have now". Raven and Cyborg looked at each other like they had no idea what he was talking about. "I mean you really should be more wary of those vent shafts they're way to easy to get into. So I hear the best thing to do is rig the whole system with poison netting". Lee raised an eyebrow. She returned and handed him a glass of water, he took it while continuing. "So you got your poison netting and now you got to get rid of the body that it ensnared, I mean its not something you want lying around for your mom to find now is it"? Robin was giving him a questionable look. "So I now leave it to you with the rest of your tower but I am happy to have helped with your vent shaft difficulties". He finished and sipped his drink. The Titans didn't know what to say.

"Well thank-you that's such a load off my mind", said Robin sarcastically. "Now would you mind answering the question that I've asked a like a thousands times and tell me just who the Fuck you are. I mean besides someone who barges into other people's homes uninvited of coarse". He seemed a bit insulted but then rose up.

"Very well, my name is Orion. I know what you're all thinking but there are a lot of people on my planet named after constellations". The Titans just shrugged. Orin gestured to his partner. "And this is Aurora, my apprentice". Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Apprentice huh"? He asked circling them. "Just what kind of apprentice"?

"The kind that learns how to fight and survive", replied Orion with pride. This all sounded uncomfortably familiar to Robin.

"What kind of message did you bring for Starfire", asked Raven.

"Sorry, but that is privileged information that I have not the authority or the will to divulge", he put an emphasis on will. "So exactly what is it that you do here", he asked in an uncaring voice.

"We're the Teen Titans. We, along with Starfire, watch over the city everyday and protect from masters and their apprentices". Aurora jumped up and got in a battle stance as if to defend her masters honor. He motioned for her to calm down and he turned back to Robin.

"Well if I were you I might think about reforming your ranks. Because your soon to be one short". Robin's fist tightened.

"What's that supposed to mean", asked Robin bitterly

"Princess Koriand'r is required on her home planet and cannot be bothered by this life anymore".

"Sorry but Star's not going anywhere". The Titans, even Aurora watched as the verbal fight between Robin and Orion began.

"What makes your think she would even want to stay", Orion narrowed his eyes to slits. Robin opened his mouth to answer but then looked down at his feet. Orion then smiled and softly nodded. "Oh. Oh I see", he said mocking Robin. "Well then it seems you've got a problem".

Just then Starfire came back into the room, fully dressed. Orion backed up to his apprentice and instructed her to prep the ship for take off. She nodded and headed for the roof. Robin ran over to Starfire and gave her a questioning look. She did not look at him but simply walked down the steps and over to Orion.

"I am ready", she said sadly. Every Titan mouth in the vicinity dropped to the floor. Robin's however went right on through it. They all watched as Starfire went up to the roof with Orion.

On the roof a small craft stood ready for departure. The Titans scrambled outside to the roof and saw Starfire hanging her head while her stuff was loaded into the ship. They were walking up to her when Orion came out from behind her and put his hand up to stop them. Star could almost feel the rage building up in Robin.

"I'm quite alright Orion, let them pass". Reluctantly He stepped aside and Robin swiftly walked on over to Starfire. She gave him a saddened look and hung her head even lower. He put his hand beneath her chin and picked her head up so he could look her in her eyes. He loved looking into her eyes. The power they had over him was freighting at times, but loved it. "Robin", she began to say. She felt like her ability to speak had been suddenly switched off.

"Please Star, don't go". A small shining tear came down her face as she shook her head.

"Do you believe that I wish to go? I want to remain here with my friends, and with you but"- Robin frowned slightly. "I cannot escape my duties or the king. I must return to Tamaran". The others could barley make out what Starfire or Robin were saying but knew what was going on.

"Will-will I ever see you again", said Robin shaking. Star sniffled and fought with a futile effort to hide her tears.

"I don't know".

"Then I'm going with you", said Robin with resolve. He moved towards the ship. Starfire gently held back.

"No Robin. I could never allow you to abandon the only home you have ever known just for me". Robin walked back up to her.

"Starfire, you are my home". He bent down and pulled her in for a loving kiss on the lips, which she savored to the last second. He broke off but was still and inch from her face.

"Your highness, we must go", came Orion's voice from the background. Inside the ship Aurora was busy activating the ships systems when she glanced outside and saw Lee looking at her. He saw her and suddenly looked down at his feet. She put on a small smile and went back to work. Robin continued to hold on to Starfire until she was touched on the shoulder by her messenger. She nodded and gave Robin one last hug and kiss, they both walked in separate directions holding each other's hand until they were forced to let go. She entered the ship just as Orion was setting himself next to his apprentice in the cockpit. He leaned over a bit.

"Mask our ion trail, I don't want us followed", he said barley moving his lips. She nodded and brought up the loading ramp. With a sudden rush the ship had lifted off and zoomed up and out of earth's atmosphere. They all stood and stared at the night sky, hoping that maybe by some chance it was a mistake and that the ship would come zooming back down any second. They stood for half an hour. Soon Robin was left standing by himself for at least two hours. Nothing, there was nothing. Finally he reached into his belt and took out his comm. device.

"Cyborg is the ship prepped for launch", he waited and then Cyborg spoke up.

"You bet"!

"Good. Cause we launch two hours ago"!

How was that? I would like a review or two. I really trying to make this story much longer than my last couple of fics. Ch.2 will be on its way within the next day or two. So until I update, R&R.


	2. Welcoming Commitee

Ch. 2

Robin was busy in his room quickly throwing some stuff into a bag or some kind of suitcase. He grabbed a case full of his bird-a-rangs, explosive and freeze disks, and an array of stealth equipment. He was in the middle of leaving his room when he spotted a picture of Starfire on his nightstand. He walked over and picked it up. He wanted to just look at her for a while, but then decided he'd just throw the picture into his bag and look at her later. They had to get moving within the hour if they were going to avoid any satellite detection. Pretty much every Titan had done the same as Robin; they gathered a handful of extra clothes and some of their battle equipment. Raven and Beast Boy were the only ones who didn't have to bring any extra equipment, as most of their attacks don't really rely on any melee weapons. They soon all gathered in the underground hanger and saw not the T-Sub but a larger ship, which almost looked like an F-18. Though the shape was different it still had that Cyborg look to it.

"Where's the T-Sub", asked Robin dropping his bag in surprise. Cyborg came down the ramp whipping his hands with a work rag and shook his head.

"Aww come on Rob, don't tell me don't like it. I told you before the T-Sub's meant for deep sea not deep space. And I've heard Star say Tamaran is kinda far away, besides the T-Sub still needs a little patch work on it".

"Very interesting", said Lee with his pack over his shoulder.

"Interesting"? Beast Boy was goggling at the new ship. "Dude Cy it totally kicks ass"! Cyborg took a bow and moved aside.

"Thank you, thank you. Now if yall would just step inside we'll be on our way".

"Boys", said Raven rolling her eyes.

They walked on up into the ship and set themselves down. The ship itself was big enough to have sleeping quarters for all six of them. Though right now one room was vacant. The ship even had two or three escape pods, which detached from the bottom. Inside the cockpit they took their seats and stations. The seats were a really comfortable type of cushion and there was even a DVD player, which came down from the ceiling.

"You've certainly thought of everything", said Robin looking around.

"Always be prepared", said Cyborg with a smirk.

"It makes feel so much batter knowing that if we're in a tough situation the DVD player will be there for our survival", said Raven checking over her stuff. Robin chuckled to himself and started the ship. The ship shook slightly and gave off a low hum as it came to life.

"Star charts and celestial telemetry is online", reported Robin.

"Life support and air filtration is balanced", came Beast Boy.

"Defensive systems active", followed Raven.

"Ion thrusters are ready to fire", chimed Cyborg excited. Robin gave a nod to Lee who began typing on a small panel.

"Flooding launch silo", he said. The door to the elevator closed with a snap and the room began to fill with water. On his monitor Lee watched the water level as it rose to the top. "Silo is flooded and equalized". By a large ramp ship was then titled up until the nose cone was facing upwards. He opened the doors and he afternoon sun shown from atop the water's surface.

"TITANS LUANCH"! Robin and the others were then pushed up against the backs of their seats as the ship rushed out of the silo. Outside Titans Tower the water's surface was calm and peaceful until it was suddenly broken by a large spacecraft which zoomed out of Earth's orbit. The Titan's watched as their view went from cloudy to blue skies to the black starry vacuum of space. Once the Titans could relax they shifted around and Beast Boy unbuckled himself and begin to float around from the zero-g.

"Hey look guys I'm flying, and I'm not even a bird". He did some flips and swam around in the air. Cyborg put on a small grin.

"Switching on artificial gravity". Beast Boy suddenly looked over at him.

"Huh"? He then fell to floor with a small thud and he climbed back into his seat. "Verrry funny Cyborg". Raven let out a sigh of irritation and then tapped Robin on the shoulder.

"So how exactly are we going to find Tamaran, I mean we've never even been there before and its not in any of our star charts". Robin turned back around.

"Oh I think we'll find em' okay".

"What makes you so certain", asked Lee form behind Cyborg.

"Well while Star and I were, um", he had trouble finishing. "While we were in the middle of, of"-

"Smoochn' up a storm", piped up Beast Boy. Robin gave him an evil look while Cyborg was laughing to himself. Robin turned back around.

"While we were in the middle of that, I stuck a little something on her".

"What", asked Cyborg.

"Call it a parting gift".

LANDING ON TAMARAN..........................

The ship landed on a platform at the palace and Starfire exited along with Orion and his apprentice. They were greeted by a host of handmaidens who took Starfire's things and brought them up to her room. A tall man with red and gold robes approached her.

"Princess Koriand'r welcome back to Tamaran. I trust you remember me"? She looked him over a smiled a little at one of her childhood teachers.

"Your grace Count Liman, of course I remember you", she gave him a friendly hung and walked with him.

"We've all been awaiting your timely arrival your highness, we are all anxious to know where you have been all this time"? Orion looked from Starfire to Count Liman almost fearfully.

"I am sorry, but I am tired from the journey. May I simply retire to my room", she asked looking ahead. He nodded happily and motioned for two servants to go with her.

"You most certainly may, they will show you the way", he gestured to the two servants. Starfire went with them and came to a set of beautifully carved doors. Though her people were far more advanced in technology they fancied some of the old ways. They went in and she entered a large room with a really high ceiling. The windows were actually a set of glass doors which led to a balcony. From the ceiling hung two large chandeliers, which provided most of the light in the room. She sat down on her rather large bed while the servants put her clothes and her belongings in the equally large walk-in closet. Orion then entered the room and motioned for the two to leave. Starfire looked at him and then back to the floor.

"I trust your highness has settled in just fine", he asked walking over and carrying a small tray. He set it down on a round table in the middle of the room. And from it picked up a glass with some clear liquid. "Here, drink this tonic".

"Will it simply dull my wits ", asked Starfire eyeing the glass.

"It will help ease your troubled mind".

"At the present time I am not sure you can give me anything that will do that".

"I'm only doing my job". Star looked up at him questionably. "Oh you must not have heard. I have been appointed your confidant and personal attendant". Starfire was certainly surprised but did her best not to show it. "You really should get some rest, you've got a filled week ahead of you".

"Why"? Orion finished mixing her drink and looked at her with a mock-saddened face.

"Your father, the king, has grown ill. And he is not expected to last much longer". Starfire moved over to him.

"Yes, I am aware of that. It was said in the message. But I do not understand how this concerns me".

"Why you will be made queen of coarse. Your coronation is scheduled to be in the next four days". Star eyes looked like dinner plates.

"C-c-coronation? NO! I cannot be made queen, I don't have the experience in running a team of six let alone an entire planet", she was sounding hysterical. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"That's why you have me", he said smiling. "We'll talk later, here drink your tonic. I promise it isn't poisoned or anything", he said as though it were. She took the glass and he headed for the door. "Good night, I hope you have a restful sleep". He backed out of the room and closed the doors. She watched them for a moment and surveyed the glass debating whether or not to drink it. She then decided that it didn't matter right now and took a sip. To her surprise it actually tasted sweet and sent a warmth throughout her body. She walked out to her balcony and leaned against the stone railing. Taking a few more sips of her tonic she looked out at the stars.

"This isn't going to well at all", she said to herself. She then thought about Robin and the other Titans and how they were doing. She also wondered if Robin was thinking about her at all; she missed him already. She felt an itch near her collar and reached back to scratch it. She frowned when instead felt something stuck to her collar; she pulled it off and looked closely at it. It was a tiny disk with a blinking "T" on it. Starfire recognized it at once as one of the Titan's tracers and excitedly looked back at the night sky. So her friends would be coming after all, she was suddenly filled with much happiness. She also suddenly felt sleepy, so much that she nearly collapsed as a sudden wave of fatigue came over her. She staggered over to her bed and fell down on top of it. Just before she entered almost instantaneous slumber she whispered to herself, "Robin".

REJOINING THE OTHER TITANS.................

They approached the planet Tamaran, which looked a lot like earth in the way of color and size. Robin looked out the window and nodded back at Lee.

"Pick up anything"? Lee conducted a short scan of the area.

"I am reading multiple devices in the outer atmosphere, most likely a planetary defensive system".

"Then we should probably come in real quite like", said Cyborg. Beast Boy was looking out the window also.

"Whoa. Can you guys believe that in a space of a year and a half this is our second time in outer space"?

"Having an alien as a friend will do that to you", said Raven. She pulled up a large holographic map of the planet and displayed it in the middle of the room. They all turned and Robin took the floor.

"Alright, since we don't really know what to expect we should steer clear of making a big entrance. I believe we should land here"- he pointed to spot on the map which seemed to be miles from the city. –"On the outskirts, that way we can enter the city as inconspicuously as possible". Cyborg raised his hand.

"I'm not really what you call inconspicuous am I", Robin looked from him to the other Titans.

"Well, you'll be alright, you'll work it out". Cyborg shook his head and turned back to his seat.

On the planet in the palace a young watchmen was looking into his monitor when a small dot showed up. He called over the nearest superior and pointed out the dot. Surprisingly (not) Orion strode over to him and magnified the picture. He took one look at the ship and frowned then let out a faint, "Tsk".

"Set planetary defenses to aggressive mode, destroy them". The watchmen turned around in his seat.

"Bu sir we have not yet determined whether they are docile or hostile".

"Are you questioning me young one", replied Orion raising his voice a little. The watchmen shook his head and carried out his orders.

Back on the ship Lee glanced at his screen then did a double take when saw what was coming towards them.

"Robin-San I'm reading multiple signals coming in fast".

"WHAT", Robin spun around. He looked over at Cyborg. "So much for quiet like". Cyborg took the controls and increased to top speed. "We need to land, Lee how long do we have before they intercept us"?

"Plenty of time; twenty minuets". Suddenly a laser bolt struck them on their bottom hull, shaking the ship tremendously. "Or less", he shrugged at BB's openrd mouth.

"HANG ON", shouted Cyborg. He turned sharply just as four spherical devices pelted toward them spit firing and endless volley of laser bolts. Cyborg performed an array of twists and turns, backward flips and a few head on passes. Still the spheres stayed on their tale not letting up on their attack.

"We can't run like this forever", said Raven.

"Well I'm open to suggestions", said Cyborg as they were hit yet again by the relentless drones.

"Dorsal shields are down fifty seven percent", rang out Beast Boy. Raven looked at her screen and confirmed it.

"Cyborg just get behind them and let me do the rest".

"Hey, what ever you say Rae. I'm just prayn' we make it out of this alive". He spun the ship around and headed straight for the group of drones. Raven knew she didn't have long to act. She targeted the drones and nailed the two nearest to the ship.

"ALRIGHT RAVEN! Two down, two to go", said Robin happily.

"I wouldn't rejoice just yet Robin-San". Robin made his way over to Lee while the ship shook from side to side. Lee pointed to the screen and Robin's eyes widened in horror. Hundreds of drones were now coming in close and through the window they looked like a cloud of oncoming death.

"Well shit that's not good", said Beast Boy in a mock casual voice. Robin got back in his chair next to Cyborg and scanned for a possible landing spot. To make matters even worse each of the drones at that moment launched a missile looking thing. Cyborg turned the ship sharply and all the missiles passed them. Unfortunately they all spun around and started chasing them again.

"HOMING DEVICES", shouted Raven. "They've locked onto our signal and are closing in fast". The ship shook violently and she fell out of her seat. They avoided the hundreds of homing missiles while desperately dodging the continuous laser fire. Cyborg turned Robin's chair around.

"Face it Robin, they're gonna dog us like this until they see us dead and deep-fried". Robin thought for a moment then turned off the map.

"Then that's exactly what they'll see. COME ON EVERYONE"! He led them out of the cockpit and into another room. The ship suddenly began to decrease in speed and lasted only seconds until the missiles finally closed in and blew the ship to pieces.

Back in the palace the watchmen saw the dot blink and then disappear. He then turned to Orion.

"Target has been eliminated". Orion nodded and walking away while smiling evilly to himself.

"Humans".

SO how was this chapter. Please let me know and I'll get the next one to ya ASAP. R&R.


	3. Many Meetings and Midnight Invasion

Ch.3

Smoke rose from the smoldering wreckage of a downed escape pod, which hit the planet's surface not long ago. A small crater surrounded the pod and had turned the once green grass into black chard straws. The door to the escape pod was already busted open and lay forgotten on the ground. Just then someone arose the tiny ship and poked his head out.

"Damn it Cyborg couldn't you make it a softer landing", complained Beast Boy. Cyborg walked around from behind the pod.

"Sure BB, I'll make sure next time we die a lot smoother instead of rightly living"!

"ENOUGH YOU TWO"! Raven now clambered out of the pod followed by Lee who looked a little dazed. "Shouting at each other is not going to change our current situation. We'll be just fine as long as we can keep our emotions under control". Cyborg picked up the busted door.

"LOOK! This door and that P.O.S. pod right there are the only things I have left of my new baby! Now she's dead", he started sobbing over his ship's leftovers. It was then that Robin came around after looking at the surrounding area. He came back with a somber look.

"Ok I've got god news and bad news". He looked at them for an answer.

"Dude just say something", said Beast Boy.

"The good new is we made it on the right planet"

"Yeah I'm glad we didn't miss the big giant ball in front of us", interrupted Cyborg.

"The bad news", continued Robin. "Is that we're twenty miles from the city and the city itself is twice the size of Texas".

"WHAT", everyone said in unison. Robin nodded and shrugged.

"Just how the hell are we going to find Starfire in a place like that", asked Raven.

"She's gotta be the only princess on the planet, right"? The other nodded in agreement. "She shouldn't be that hard to find".

"Robin-San makes a good point. Traditionally palaces and castles are usually found within the city's main citadel", said Lee thoughtfully. Robin waked over to the pod climbed in and started rummaging around inside.

"We'll have to camp here for the night, and then make our way to the city at dawn", he said from inside the craft.

"And what are we going to do about food", asked Raven. "Unless you intend to eat Beast Boy in the form of a cow or something". BB glared at her. Robin popped back out and threw them an assortment of cans with food and drink. Cyborg read the label and raised and eyebrow.

"Chef-boy-Ardee", he asked holding it up. (I wasn't sure how it was spelled)

"It's the best I could do on short notice. Here BB have some rations". Robin pitched Beast Boy a small can and Beast Boy looked at it disapprovingly.

"Duuuuude, its got meat sauce in it". He stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Its just sauce Beast Boy, and you do what you have to in order to survive", said Robin opening a can and scooping the food into his mouth. Lee looked his can over and taking out a small knife opened it.

"I suppose it cannot be any worse than ice cream with mustard topping". They all set up small tents and gathered around an equally smaller fire for warmth. They sat and ate their food in silence. Until Raven was the last to say something for the night;

"Boy, I love cold canned ravioli".

BACK TO STARFIRE...........................

Starfire was lying in her bed under the covers and slept soundly. She had nearly forgotten the comfort of her royal bed. The soft blankets and air filled mattresses gave her the sensation that she was sleeping on a cloud. As she lay she dreamed many things, but one dream in particular. She dreamed of her time at Titans Tower. Awakening in her little round bed and then greeted by Robin and the others. Sure there were distressful times, but it comes with fighting crime. She missed most of all being with Robin. Just talking with him on the roof of Titans Tower. Just being held by him made her feel warm and safe. Just as her mind began to reminisce on other past experiences she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and the room came back into focus. She sat up and cursed herself for waking just as she was getting to the good part. Then her door opened and maid walked in with a food-covered tray.

"Good morning your highness. Or should I say good afternoon", she said putting the tray on her table. With a puffy blanket still around her, Starfire got up and walked over to the table and sat down.

"What do you mean afternoon", she asked looking over the meal.

"Well you were sleeping so peacefully and looked like you were having the nicest dream, I thought I'd let you sleep it out. Your new attire has been arranged in your dressing room. And his grace Count Liman has asked you to join him for dinner tonight. Also your attendant provided me with your tonic". Starfire look around and recognized the glass with clear liquid. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call me". The maid left and Starfire sat alone with her brunch. She looked around the table and pictured each of the her friends sitting there as well. She then frowned. She had been really happy about something the night before but couldn't remember what about. She shrugged it off thinking it to be ruminants of her dream. She drank her tonic and began to eat her meal.

At dinner that night Starfire sat at the head of the table with Liman on her right and Orion on her left. Aurora was seated next to Orion. They were discussing the planets current situation with her while she did her best not to get bored.

"You see your highness a strong planet must be well armed", said Orion. "I have here a draft for an order to begin the production of newly developed weapons technology, and all it needs is your signature". He pushed the draft towards her and she pushed it back.

"I do not wish to concentrate on such things right now". He looked as if Christmas had been canceled.

"But your highness, to be well defended we must be well equipped".

"I disagree Orion", piped up Liman. "We have no current quarrels with other worlds at this time, and our economy is grinding as it is". Orion and Liman then began to argue while Starfire simply tuned the both of them out. She stared outside the window and longed to leave the city gates and go ho-

"Your highness"? Star snapped back to life as someone stood over with a small pad. "What will your highness have for this evening"?

"I will have a medium pizza with bananas, pickles, and mint frosting", she smiled up at the waiter who looked confused.

"I'm sorry but I don't think our chef knows of that particular dish". Starfire sighed in hopelessness.

"Very well, just bring me some glorp". He nodded and strode off toward the kitchen. No sooner had he left then another showed up carrying a small screen with him. He gave to Starfire.

"Here is the latest telemetry report your requested your highness", he said. She nodded happily to him and he bowed then left. She read over the report and her smile faded. Orion was fidgeting while Liman looked curious.

"Something wrong your highness".

"A-a ship which was approaching our planet and was destroyed by the defense system. You two are the only ones besides me who can give such an order". Starfire then lost her old personality and a darker image arose. "I demand to know who gave this order"! Liman looked over at Orion who got up and walked up to Starfire.

"It was necessary for your protection". Star's darkened demeanor only got darker.

"I will decide such things. I AM THE PRINCESS"! She slammed her fist on the table breaking a piece off of it. Orion then nodded and then placed his index finger on her forehead. Starfire's eyes went blank and closed. Her body relaxed for a moment then she opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"What was I saying"?

"You were merely commenting on how much you enjoyed dinner time and that you saw that the need for this bill"- he edged the draft closer to her. "-Was of the utmost importance for your people". She eyed him suspiciously then nodded. She pressed her finger to a reading plate on the draft, which then turned green to signal its authorization. He gave the passed bill to a servant who took it and walked off. As he sat back down Liman gave him a look of shameful cooperation. Orion simply smiled and gestured to Liman's plate.

"So, how's your meal"? A servant walked up to Starfire bent down and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and she looked back up to him.

"YES, yes please send them in". Orion motioned for Liman to leave who reluctantly obeyed. Starfire rose from her chair and awaited her guests. "Oh Orion my friends have come! Isn't that wonderful"?!

"Yes, wonderful", he gripped his glass to where it began to crack. In walked Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Lee.

"FRIENDS"!!!!!! Starfire ran over and gave each of them a squeezing hug. She led them over to the table. "Friends you remember my messenger yes"? Robin walked up in front of Orion who had gotten up.

"Yeah what was your name? Cassiopeia, Big Dipper"-

"Orion", he said through gritted teeth. Robin chuckled loudly.

"OH Yeah, I remember it was something way up in the sky", joked Robin. He took Liman's empty seat and the others sat down as well.

"So, how's living like the rich and famous", asked Cyborg. Starfire looked down at her plate.

"To be truthful Cyborg it is both lonely and exciting". The Titans hadn't expected to hear that from her.

"So when you coming back? I'm looking to set a new record for tofu eating", said Beast Boy proudly. Once again Starfire only saddened.

"I-I am being crowned queen in three days". Every Titan who was drinking at that moment then suddenly spat it out over the table.

"SAY WHAT", said Cyborg whipping his mouth.

"Queen", repeated Raven questionably. Robin moved his chair closer to her.

"Star y-you can't be queen. You have to come back. You have to". Starfire looked at Robin sadly but not as she had when she left the tower.

"I am sorry Robin, but I have a duty to my people". All of the other Titans couldn't believe what they were hearing. "But please you will stay her e for awhile yes"? Robin sank back in his chair and played with his glass.

"Of course we will Star". She clapped her hands together.

"I shall go and see that your rooms are prepared", with that Starfire got up and left the room humming to herself. The others looked at each other and then all eyes turned to Orion.

"What"? He was getting some sour looks.

"What have you been telling her", interrogated Raven.

"Nothing. Is it so surprising for you to see her put business before nonsense"? Cyborg stood up.

"Hey man we may be crazy, loud, thrill seeking, and well, crazy. But the Teen Titans are not nonsense. We watch over our city everyday and almost every night from sneaky creeps like you"! Raven grabbed Cyborg's hand and he calmed down. Orion smiled back at him.

"You seem to have me all figured out don't you"?

"Maybe we do", said Robin narrowing his eyes at him. Just then someone else came into the dinning hall. He was tall, had messy black hair, and wore a black long coat. In fact just about everything about this guy was black. He moved swiftly over to them as though he were on wheels. The most curious feature about him was that the entire left side of his face was covered. He reached Orion and handed him a small computer pad thing. He met each one of the Titan's eyes and sent a shiver down each of them. He seemed to mostly focus on Raven. She did her best not to look him in the eye, but when she did fail his gaze seem to penetrate her as though she were being x-rayed.

"Something wrong", asked Lee from across the table. Aurora glanced at him.

"No, thank-you for asking", replied Orion pocketing the pad. "A small delivery problem. OH where are my manners I nearly forgot to introduce my most trusted assistant". He pointed to the man dressed in black. "He is an immigrant form Earth if I'm not mistaken and I'm usually not". Robin and Cyborg looked at each other. "This is Alexi Zocast. Or as he is now known around here; Ream". They looked at him uneasily; he was certainly at sight to behold. Starfire then walked briskly back into the room.

"Your rooms have been prepared, Aurora will show you the way. Robin when you are available I would like to speak with you", she gave him that familiar smile and Robin nodded smiling back. Starfire bid them all good night and left once again.

"If you will all follow me please", Aurora was standing by the door. They all got up and began to follow her out when Orion called back.

"Robin, would you stay for a moment please". Robin nodded to them saying he'd be okay and he walked back to the table as the others left the room. He sat down and Orion rose up and looked out the window. Ream hadn't moved. Robin was soon loosing his patience. "Well, what is it"? Orion walked back and leaned over the table.

"Just what are you and you're little band doing here", he asked in the most unfriendly way. Robin looked from Ream back to Orion.

"Oh you know, saving the city 24:7 we decided we'd take a vacation. See the sites meet the people. Bring the love of my life back".

"Awww that's touching boy, but at the same time ridiculously impossible. Princess Koriand'r is bound to her duties here on home planet". Robin eyed him. "You may stay for two days. In which time the wreckage of your ship will be collected and repaired. At which time you will depart and stay departed"!

"What? And miss Star's big day. I don't think so", said Robin getting up. "We'll see what Star says. After all, she's the princess". So saying he left the room. Orion motioned for Ream to do something, who bowed and left.

"Then I hope you have a nice **lonnnnng** rest".

It was late in the evening and most of the palace was sleeping, including the Titans. At the moment Raven had finally managed to nod off to sleep, these beds weren't something she was used to. As she slept she began to dream, about most things that we would dream about. She even had a few visions of Beast Boy. Just as she was getting comfortable in her mind's wonderland everything faded away and was replaced by a lone dark figure. He approached her and she backed up as much as she could. When he came into focus she saw that it was Ream.

"Hey this is my dream what are you doing here"?

"You should not have come here. Now you all must die", he spoke in soft unsettling voice. He moved in quickly and grabbed her by the throat and began choking her. She struggled to breathe and let out loud cries for help.

In the real world Beast Boy walked into her room with one eye half closed. "Whats the matter Rae, did you realize you're not in Kansas anymore or something"? He stopped dead when he saw Raven tossing and turning on her bed, strangling herself. "OH MY GOD, RVEN WAKE UP! WAKE UP"!!!! He shook her from side to side, but she kept on gasping for help while continuing to clamp her own throat shut. Back in Raven's dream both she and Ream began to hear Beast Boy echo throughout her mind. Ream looked around franticly then faded and left Raven. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up stiff as a tree. She rubbed her throat and breathed heavily.

"Raven, what happened, why were you"- He trailed as he watched Raven. She hardly ever allowed herself to be seen expressing any emotion. However right now she had on a look of actual fear. She turned around swiftly and embraced a surprised Beast Boy. "Hey, don't worry. Whatever it was its over now". She straightened up and regained her usual disposition.

"Find the others, we need to talk. I think there's more going on here than we realize".

SO what do you think so far. I try to update as soon as possible. I hate it when authors take like three weeks to add in one chapter. Oh well. R&R.


	4. Questions Asked and sides Chosen

Ch.4

The Titans all gathered around Raven's bed as she told them about what just happened.

"Can you describe it", asked Robin.

"It was", she paused. "-A telepathic invasion. Ream apparently has the limited ability to reach into the thoughts of others. His telepathy could very well rival yours Lee". She nodded her head at the Samurai.

"Well what do we know about him", Robin looked to Cyborg.

"Probably no more than Orion told us over dinner", replied Cyborg. "He's from earth and had some accident with his face or something".

"We have to tell Star about this, she could do something", said Beast Boy next to Raven.

"I'm not sure that would do any good", came Raven. They all looked at her. "While at dinner I kept getting feelings of uncertainty from Starfire. Its almost as if she didn't know what was going on half the time". They all looked as though it couldn't get any worse. Robin headed for the door.

"See what you can find about this Ream guy, I'm need to go see someone". He left and Cyborg did the same after a few minuets.

"It might be wise to for now get some sleep out of what's left in the evening", said Lee walking over to BB and Raven.

"Righhhht like I'm going to get any sleep now", said Beast Boy gesturing to Raven.

Robin walked briskly down the hall towards Starfire's room. He knew exactly what was going to happen. She was going to tell him in her innocent Starfire way, that the whole thing was a mistake and that she would like to go back with them ASAP. I mean, Starfire wouldn't just abandon her place at Titans Tower. Would she? He came up to her door and two guards intercepted him.

"Just where do you think you are going", said one.

"I'm going to see Starfire", said Robin pointing to the door.

"Do you have signed approval"?

"Look she asked me to come just as she left the dinning room so if you'll excuse me I think I'll be going in now". Robin moved toward the door and the guards moved forward blocking his way.

"We have orders form her highness's attendant that no one will be allowed in without his approval".

"Is that a fact", asked Robin looking down the hall. He noticed he was being watched by a tall dark figure. As Robin watched him back a group of Tamaranians passed by and the tall figure was gone. Robin nodded at the two guards and left. 'I never liked front doors anyway', he thought.

In her room Starfire was sitting at a mirror brushing her hair. She finished and began pacing the floor. She had been awaiting Robin's arrival and was beginning to wonder if something happened to him. Just then she heard a tapping on her balcony doors. She walked over and opened them to find absolutely no one there. Puzzled she stepped outside and looked around.

"Hello? Is someone there"? There was no answer. She hung her head slightly and turned to go back inside and then came face to face with an upside down Robin. "Hey", he said calmly. A little startled she looked around franticly and saw he was hanging form his bird grapple.

"Robin why are you here"? He jumped down and pocketed his grapple.

"I missed you". She giggled and led him inside her room.

"I meant why were you not in your full upright position", she asked going to her closet.

"Oh sorry about that, you're uh, door man was a little stubborn". He waited for her to come out. "Uh Star what are you doing"?

"Just changing", she said while fidgeting with something. She came out and Robin liked what he saw. She was wearing her old Titans attire though she also had on a small scarf.

"You wanted to talk to me about something"? Starfire moved over to the glass doors, opened them and turned back to Robin.

"I wanted to show you something", her eyes were twinkling.

"Okay, but what's with the scarf", she smiled took him by the hand and led him back outside.

"We will be moving fairly quickly, it might get a little chilly", her grip tightened.

"Why where are we go"- He didn't have time to finish for Starfire suddenly zoomed upward while still holding his hand. Robin was pulled up and started to shoot toward a very high tower not far from the palace. As they went Starfire laughed and said they were almost there. When they reached the tower they began to spiral up it. Robin started to hold on with his other hand and they when higher and faster. They came over the edge and landed with a graceful slide. The morning sun shown over the tip of the tower and seemed to reflect off of it. After Robin's world stopped spinning he walked over to the edge and peered over.

"Whoa. Exactly how high are we Star"? She had been circling above landed next to Robin.

"If memory serves me correctly, we are exactly 2500 glinthorgs off the ground". Robin raised and eyebrow. "Oh, I believe it would be 3000 earth feet". Hearing gusts of wind Robin looked back over the railing and had trouble seeing some of the large transport ships, never mind the people.

"Again, whoa. Why are we here Star"? She moved closer to him and took his hand.

"You have said some important things to me at the peak of Titans Tower. I now wish to tell you such things on the peak of Tamaran". She was now so close that they were actually warming each other with their body heat. "I cannot chose between Tamaran and you, I have tired but failed. Which is why I have something important to ask you". 'This was it', he thought.

"I wish to know if you will be my king"? Robin almost fell over the railing.

"Wh-wh-wha-come again", she didn't answer. As though she wasn't sure she had done the right thing. "Starfire, I-I don't know", she turned around and walked away a feet.

"Oh Robin I wish you had not come; now I am forced to choose between you and Tamaran". Robin took a step closer to her.

"If it were me, the choice wouldn't be that hard".

"But it is not you, and I cannot choose". She picked her head up and her eyes widened. "Therefore, I will have both".

"Starfire you can't have everything, you know it. I know it. Our friends know it". She turned around swiftly.

"What do they know about it?! NOTHING"!! She was frowning uncharacteristically. "Leadership is our task, OURS! Not there's"! Robin was completely beside himself. He started to walk away when a hand suddenly grabbed his. "Please Robin don't go. I am sorry, I don't know where any of that came from". Robin turned back.

"I think I do. From the moment I saw that Orion guy I didn't trust him".

"What do you mean", she asked

"Raven's been attacked, and it was that freaky Ream guy that almost killed her", he stepped closer to her. "Orion is trying to get rid of us because there is something here he doesn't want us or you to find out".

"That, that is ridiculous. He is a trusted servant, why would he want to kill any of you"?

"Never heard you call you anyone that before", said Robin suspiciously. Starfire shook her head and walked up to Robin.

"I will talk to Orion for you, but I must know. Will you at least think about what I have asked you"? Robin didn't know what to think. Starfire was herself and at the same time she wasn't. Slowly Robin nodded.

JOINING LEE.................

Lee was currently out in the courtyard garden practicing his sword forms and techniques. He moved his sword through the air with fluidic grace as though he were swinging the blade through water. As he and his sword moved as one, a pair of blue eyes watched him from behind a trellis. They moved closer and closer to him while he went on with his exercise. They were right behind him now when he suddenly spun around and put his sword to the throat of Aurora. Seeing that it was she he slowly sheathed his sword. Needless to say she was taken by surprise at Lee's reaction.

"You are most quick", she said walking closer to him. He moved away somewhat.

"When one is near his enemies, it is wise to be vigilant", he replied.

"You know you misjudge me", said Aurora. Lee snickered somewhat.

"Do I? Then prove me wrong". She sat down on a nearby bench and motioned for him to sit next to her. He didn't move.

"Won't you sit with me", she asked smiling.

"Perhaps I would rather stand", he said standing up straight. However he made the mistake of looking back at her. For at that moment she was giving him bambi eyes. Of all the things Lee would not surrender to, he felt weakest at the site of those. He stiffly made his way of to her and sat down. "I changed my mind".

"Indeed", she was eyeing an interesting band around his wrist. Which held a variety of what looked like needles. "What is that", she asked picking up his wrist. He softly pulled away but then relaxed slightly.

"They were a welcoming gift from Robin-San, and the others". He pointed out the different colored tips. "The blue is an anesthetic, it will knock you out for a few hours. The green induces paralysis, you can't move. And the red, well the red the red. Lets just say I don't use those often". She nodded as more questions came to her.

"Have you always been with the Titans"?

"No. I uh, I joined after their team had formed".

"How did you come to be with them"? Aurora was getting more curious by the second. Lee however shook his head.

"Do we have to talk about me, I mean, why are we talking in the first place"? Aurora moved closer.

"Because I like you. I've never met anyone like you before". Lee sighed and felt he should at least be polite.

"I came across the Titans while I was on the run from bounty hunters".

"That's awful", she said putting a hand to her mouth.

"Yes well, it was reality. Anyway, I had been injured in an encounter with one who had been chasing me for sometime. I believe it was Cyborg-San who found me and brought me back to the tower. They gave me shelter while I recuperated, the process was amazingly speed up thanks to Raven-San".

"Why did you stay"?

"I guess it was because I became attached to the place, and the people living there". She nodded and looked down at her feet. He cleared his throat and looked over at her.

"So, why do you serve him"? She looked back up at him. "Orion, he obviously does not have good intentions in the slightest".

"I suppose it is because, I owe him so much. I am without parents, so Orion gave me a home and took me as his apprentice. He used to be a member of the Tamaranian imperial army. Though I do not agree with what he does, I really have no choice".

"I am without parents myself, well my real parents anyway", said Lee. Aurora looked eager. "As an infant I was found somewhere in Tokyo. On my world that's a city on an island called Japan. Then I somehow ended up in the house of the Shogun of the last remaining Samurai province", while he talked she noticed he was holding something in his hand.

"What is that", she asked gesturing to it. He brought it up and it was a small locket. He opened it and inside was a picture of a young girl. She eyed it with some disappointment. "Who is she"? Lee looked at it for a moment.

"Her name is Nayia, she is my sister". Relief spread through Aurora.

"She's beautiful, how is she". Lee closed the locket and pocketed it quickly.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen her in five years". Aurora's mouth hung ajar. "She disappeared one day. No one knows how, or where she went, she just disappeared. I have been searching for her ever since". Aurora placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lee". He shook his head.

"You didn't kidnap her did you? Then you've got nothing to be sorry about". They sat in silence for awhile thinking about the past conversation. He then looked over at her.

"I do however need to know, if Orion has anything that might help us figure out what is going on"? She hesitated.

"He-he has a personal villa where he conducts his personal business, but it's heavily guarded", she added quickly. "I know I helped set up the security".

"Then you can help us get in", said Lee excitedly. She looked rather fearful. He put a hand to her cheek.

"Do not worry, we will protect you", she smiled but her fear was not gone.

"You do not understand, he has agents that could make your blood run old", she was speaking of Ream. "The one in black, he is only half man", Lee hushed her. "We have faced terrifying things before, we will conquer him". She didn't seem to believe him. He decided to try and calm her down.

"You know there is a phenomenon on my planet, where you can see beautiful colors in the night sky", he pointed upwards. She seemed most intrigued. "Sometimes it's just one color, sometimes it's many. Do you know what its called"? She shook her head. "It is called Aurora Borealis". She smiled even bigger.

"Have you ever seen this phenomenon"? She was looking him straight in the eyes.

"I have had the fortune to glimpse it once. I suppose this could count as twice". Aurora couldn't help herself anymore, she leaned in and kissed him long and good. She then got up and flew off. Lee was left sitting there utterly surprised. This had been one crazy trip so far. Cyborg's ship was his first plane ride, and he just received his first kiss from the apprentice of their enemy. He really didn't understand what was going on, but he liked it.

From in the shadows someone had watched the whole thing. He narrowed his eye and sank back into the shadows as though on wheels.

Well that's it so far. It's alright, go ahead and burn me for stopping here. Or for just giving you a bad chapter. For those of you who want more action, in the way of fighting, I promise there will be plenty of that. Just tell me what you think so far. R&R.


	5. Incursion

Ch.5, I just want to say I'm not good at writing big long action scenes. But I'll let you be the judge of that. R&R.

A masked figure landed on a stone ledge, following him were four others. The wall overlooked a fairly large complex. Aurora hadn't been exaggerating when she said it was heavily guarded. It seemed like there wasn't a small bush that wasn't watched. Robin took out a pair of binoculars and scanned for any weak spots. Cyborg came up next to him and sighed.

"Are you sure about this man? I mean, she is his apprentice". Beast Boy and Raven glanced over at Robin. Who lowered the binoculars and put them back into his belt.

"I trust Lee with my life. If he says we can trust her, than so do I", he said not taking his eyes off the villa. It was then that Lee came up behind Beast Boy who turned and jumped out of his skin.

"Duuude, don't do that", he said in a hushed tone. Raven shook her head and they crowded around Robin.

"Okay, according to your friend Lee, the guards are on a three minuet rotation. Which means that in the next minuet there will be a blind spot with which we can penetrate the outer perimeter". As Robin talked Beast Boy morphed himself into an owl and used his now very keen eye to spot a key code on the door leading inside. He changed back and rejoined the huddle.

"I hope your not planning to in through the front door"?

"Think about it Beast Boy, would you expect any intruders to come in that way", asked Raven. He shook his head.

"But there's also a key lock on it". Lee smiled and swiped his hand through the air.

"Way ahead of you BB-San, Aurora has provided us with the proper combination. Now if memory serves me correctly it is fairly simple".

"Really, what is it", asked Cyborg.

"1,1,1,1,1". They were all silent for a moment.

"Are you serious", asked Raven unwilling to believe it.

"That's gotta be the stupidest code I've heard", BB blurted. Lee once again came up from behind him.

"Is it so ridiculous that you would have not thought to try it"? Beast Boy stood for a moment thinking.

"Hmmm, good point".

"Alright, we move", came Robin.

"This is gonna seem a little weird without Star isn't it", commented Cyborg. They all looked at Robin. He whispered to himself;

"She's too busy being queen of everything".

"What"? Robin shook his head.

"Nothing, sorry", Robin did his best not to look back at his teammates. They were not fools, they knew as much as him that something was going on. Whether it was just between Starfire and Orion, or between Starfire and Robin. They made their way down the wall and moved toward the fencing. Cyborg's index finger became a small torch which he used to cut a sizable hole in the fence. Just as Aurora had said, the guards moved away after three minuets and their window was open. They moved swiftly over to the building taking out a few stray guards here and there. One had placed himself in front of the door they planned to go through.

"We don't have time for this. Raven", Robin gave Raven a hand signal. She nodded and sank beneath the ground. They watched her sink then looked over at the guard. He had actually just decided to leave when a giant black hand came out of the ground pulled him down. She then rose up next to them with the guard at her feet, blacked out. Beast Boy glanced down at the knocked out guard and shivered.

"You know Rae, you can be pretty creepy sometimes". Instead of retorting Raven looked rather flattered. They then moved up to the door and typed in the code. It didn't change for a few moments, then let out a high-pitched beep and the door opened. They swiftly made it inside single file, with Robin in the lead, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Lee took up the rear. Robin peered around a corner and caught sight of a what looked like a camera. He signaled Beast Boy who nodded, transformed into a bird, flew up on top of it then disconnected the wiring. Highly appreciative of BB's skills, they continued on their way. Cyborg rounded a corner then jumped back as Orion, Ream, and few other Tamaranians suddenly walked by. Staying as close against the wall as possible they waited for them to pass before moving on.

"What are we looking for", whispered Raven.

"I believe we should go around the next tow corners and then enter the next room on the left", Said Lee. "Aurora said so", he added noting their slight confusion. They did just that and indeed found the room. Outside were two guards who looked very bored from just standing there for hours. It was then that one of them spotted Lee approaching them.

"Hey you shouldn't be here, who are you", said one. Lee stopped and smiled at them both.

"If you let me pass, you may just live to stand here another day". The two guards snickered and moved in on Lee. He moved swiftly between them and in the same movement removed two blue needles from his wrist and stuck them in the guards' necks. Their eyes widened and they fell unconscious. Lee motioned for the others to come and they made their way into the room.

Outside Orion and Ream made their way toward the gate and back to palace. E stopped however when he spotted a large hole in the fence. He ran up to it and then saw the guard that Raven had knocked out. He stirred as Orion walked back over to the Villa. As he went past Ream he gestured to the recovering guard.

"Kill him". The guard looked up in horror as turned back, raised his hand and fired a yellow energy ball right at his head.

Back inside the Villa the Titans stood inside a small office with just on computer outlet. They formed a perimeter and Raven set down to download anything of interest. They all looked around anxiously as if expecting a lighting bolt to strike the room.

"How much longer is this going to take", asked Robin watching the door.

"As long as it takes Robin", replied Raven. Suddenly an array of alarms went off and the building went into chaos.

"It may be just me but I don't think we have that long", said Cyborg reading his arm cannon. Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and went over to help Cyborg try and keep the door closed. They moved against it just in time as it suddenly began to take a beating form a host of guards and droids. Robin and Lee stood in the background ready to take on any who might get through the door. Cyborg and Beast Boy struggled against the door as it received pounding after pounding. "This-would-be-a lot-easier-if they didn't-have all that super strength.

"A little speed would be nice", Robin yelled back at Raven.

"Forgive me Robin but Tamaranian is a most complex language consisting of off-world roots representing certain pro-groups and"-.

"While that's all very fascinating Raven, WE REALLY NEED TO GET MOVING", shouted Cyborg. Raven typed as fast as she could. She had to bypass all of Orion's security and **then** decipher any information that could be used. After a few more minuets she ejected a disk no bigger than a quarter and shot up from the desk.

"GOT IT"! Robin and Lee nodded and gave Cyborg and BB the order to move away. The door sprang open and around twenty guards flew in firing starbolts in all directions. When the smoke cleared they saw no one. No bodies, no clothing, nothing. It was then that one noticed a strange rolling noise. He looked down a saw three black balls, which began to give off a dense cloud. They all turned and saw the Teen Titans closing the door and trapping the gas with them inside.

Orion and Ream made it to the scene and surveyed the closed door. Ream put his hand on the door and shook his head at Orion. He then looked down a hallway off to the right.

"Master", he said softly. Orion turned and walked up to Ream who pointed down the hall. "they're heading for the staircase". Orion looked down the hall and sighed.

"Persistent son of a bitch".

The Titans came through a set of double doors and paused in front of a large staircase. They made sure they were alone and then huddled together.

"Okay, our next move is to find a way out of this place", said Robin. They all looked at Lee.

"Well according to Aurora there is a hanger not far from this very location". He moved forward but Robin stopped him.

"Lee, she's taking a big risk in helping us".

"I assured her protection, a Samurai does not need to make promises. If he says he will do something, it is to be considered done", recited Lee. Just then the doors burst open and in came their enemies. The Titans turned and got into battle stances. Orion stood in the center of his company, which included; Ream, and five other Tamaranians. From their battle equipment they could see these were elite fighters. Orion stepped forward.

"Robin, Robin, Robin. What's gotten into you? First you come to this planet uninvited, then you distract the princess from her duties, and now you've broken into my house. This really is conduct unbefitting a guest".

"Bite me", replied Robin. He nodded at Beast Boy and Raven. "Raven, you and Beast Boy get to that hanger and get out of here. We'll take care of them".

"But", began Beast Boy as he was pulled out of the room by Raven. Orion smirked.

"So, your going to take care of us. I cant wait to see how this will turn out". He motioned for his elite warriors to step forward. Robin removed his staff, Lee drew his sword, and Cyborg got out his cannon. They stood staring at each other for a moment. "Kill them". They all activated long blades from their arm devices and shot at the three Titans who separated in three directions. Robin defended against two with his staff then flipped over the two and knocked them both in the head. Lee then flew past him as though gliding on air while clanging his sword against the other's who tired with all his might to slash at him. Landing Lee spun around and slit his throat.

Cyborg blasted one up against the wall and then felt himself being picked up and thrown fifty feet. He jumped back up and charged at his attacker, he punched him square in the jaw and pitched him up the stairs. Robin meanwhile dodged numerous starbolts sent by his new opponent. He flipped and turned and blocked a few with his staff. As he was running forward another flew up in front of him taking him completely by surprise. He shoved Robin against the wall and brought back his arm blade. As he moved forward to strike a sharp spinning disk came out of nowhere and sliced off the warrior's blade. Robin then pushed away the guy's arm and drop kicked him. Looking over he saw the sherikan return to Lee's hand and fold back up. Robin nodded in thanks and returned to the fight. Lee was then hit across the back and fell to the ground. His sword flew off to the side as Orion's warrior had him pinned. It didn't last long though; Cyborg came up behind the guy, picked him up and then threw back over by Orion. The four remaining warriors gathered around Orion who rolled his eyes.

"Please don't humiliate me, they are after all only human"!!! Obedient they charged back over to the Titans. Lee put his hand forward and sent them all to the floor with some physic blasts. Rubbing their heads they got up and flew at Robin, Cyborg, and Lee. Robin grappled up the stairs, Lee back flipped up onto the balcony, and Cyborg just jumped his way up the stairs. One warrior approached Robin, who brought on of the ends of his staff to the floor, a sharp point then appeared on the other end. He went forward and dueled the Tamaranian. Cyborg was busy blasting one while another flew overhead firing off his eye beams. Almost losing his balance Cyborg leaped forward picked up one of his attackers and threw him up at the other circling above. Lee was in the middle of fighting his own opponent, who went for Lee's back. Lee twirled his sword behind him and blocked the attack. He then spun around and kicked him off the balcony, and he landed on his neck. Robin was then left with his battle, he twirled his staff around himself and whapped the last remaining warrior across the face. Taking advantage of his disorientation Robin pole-vaulted over him and stuck his staff through him. As the last fell to floor the Titans looked over at Orion and Ream. Orion finally motioned for Ream to step forward.

"I can't believe this, Alexi do something terrible". Ream bowed and stepped forward. Robin, Lee, and Cyborg got ready. As Ream climbed the stairs and faced them. He looked each of them over then, very slowly reached up and removed his face mask.

Running down the hall Raven and Beast Boy looked franticly for the hanger that Lee had told them of. They darted form corner to corner, taking all sorts of turns. They were soon beginning to wonder if they missed it. Finally they came to a large door. They looked at it then nodded at each other. They went forward, swung the door open and found a room full of guards. Beast Boy cleared his throat.

"Uh, hee hee. You guys wouldn't happen to know where we could find the bathroom would you"? They jumped back out of the room and then ran as fast as they could. Finally they came to a small door which had a code pad similar to the front door. They went over and tired the combo that Aurora had provided. Low and behold it worked and they wasted no time in going in and shutting the door behind them. They looked around and saw a number of a small speeders and attack flyers. They chose a rather sporty looking flyer built for two, and Raven seated herself in the front while BB sat up behind her. Inside Raven looked over the controls and pointed to a button.

"What do you suppose this is for"?

"Uh, Raven that's port thruster. I think maybe I should drive". Raven looked back over at him and gave him a "What are you crazy' look, and fired up the ships engines.

"Are you kidding, I'm always defensive station. I never get to drive". She steered the ship toward the hanger doors. "Beast Boy came you open the doors"? Beast Boy looked around his area.

"Uhhh, I don't think so". Raven sighed.

"Fine, then that leaves just one way. Power up the ship's disrupter". Beast Boy activated the small gun under the ship's hull and gave Raven a pat on the shoulder to say eh did it. "FIRE"! Beast Boy fired the cannon and shattered the hanger doors. Raven shot the flyer forward and could see numerous guards chasing after them in a futile attempt to get the flyer back. They hovered in the air at a safe distance and Raven turned to face BB.

"Lets land some where out of sight, we need to take a look at that disk while we have the opportunity".

"What about Rob, Cyborg, and Lee"? Beast Boy asked looking back down at the surface. Raven sighed and turned back around.

"I'm not sure. But hope they're all right".

Sorry for stopping here, but my worst enemy has come again; WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! Like I said before I'm not good with long action scenes. So tell me what needs tuning up and I'll work on it. So until I update again, tell me what you think.


	6. Marching Darkness

Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. With school starting back up I'm not going to have as much free time as I did before to update. But I'll do my best. In the mean time, here's chapter six.

CH.6

Robin opened his eyes and the world around him came into focus. He looked around and noticed he was high up off the ground. He then that he, Cyborg, and Lee were tied up and hanging from a crane like machine over a large vat. He tired to move but to no avail. Soon he figured out he couldn't reach his belt and decided to try and wake his comrades. He shook around somewhat, neither of them stirred. He then decided to swing his head back bumped his with Lee's, who at that point snapped awake. He blinked and looked around and came to the same conclusion that Robin had.

"Robin-San"?

"Yes Lee"? There was a small pause.

"We are, as you say, screwed aren't we"? Robin sighed and looked around for anything that might help them escape.

"Well, unless we find a way out of here, where ever here is, I think that may just be the case". Just then they heard Cyborg groan and he shook his head around.

"Whoa. What just happened"?

"No idea", said Robin. "Last thing I remember is facing Ream, he took that plate off his face, and that's it".

"Whoever he is, it is obvious he is not entirely human", observed Lee. Just then Orion entered and walked over to a nearby control counsel. He turned a small switch and the vat cover opened to reveal a neon yellow liquid. He silently picked up a short bar and threw it in, it immediately disintegrated. Satisfied he walked up to a small platform so he was almost level with the Titans.

"Why my friends, how did you ever end up in this awful situation"?

"Beats me Orion, we're as confused as you are", joked Cyborg. Orion smirked.

"Monster", remarked Lee.

"Oh come now, lets not begin with name calling", said Orion waving his hand.

"What else should we call someone who evilly manipulates and controls a beautiful young girl", asked Robin. Orion didn't answer. Cyborg instead took the floor.

"What really confuses me, is if you can make her do just about anything, why don't you just make yourself King or something". Orion laughed out loud and paced back and fourth.

"What you don't seem to realize is that I'm barely doing anything to influence Koriand'r". They all looked puzzled at this. How could he not, why else would Starfire be acting so unlike herself? "You see every mind works exactly as the others do, whether it be Tamaranian or Human. Both, lust for power and as humble as your Starfire is, she too is being seduced by power's charm. If I became king, that would mean her power would be divided between the two of us. Hence she would refrain form overusing it. But in this way, absolute power is hers while I am there to, _guide_ her shall we say".

"What about the king", asked Robin.

"Ah yes, his majesty. Well for now he is out of the picture. And I'm afraid her highness will be to preoccupied to be concerned in the matter".

"What is all this about", spat Lee.

"It about DESTINY, my Samurai. It's about the birth of a new galactic order. This universe is all messy and sloppy. I intend to make it organized, to make it neat. Under a her highness' rule; there will no longer exist war, starvation, scattered worlds, or"-

"Freedom", interjected Robin. "In this perfect universe of yours, I doubt that there will be much room form free thinking". Orion sighed and slowly nodded.

"In order to protect others from themselves, some freedoms must be surrendered. I'm sure our future Queen will see reason".

"Many would rather die than live under such tyranny", said Lee.

"THEN DIE THEY SHALL", Orion lost his grip and his hair stood on end. He cooled down and fixed his hair. "Though I must commend your for lasting this long. Alexi usually gets the job done the first time. And had I not gotten a little tip of your raid of my house, security would have been even more feeble then it was when you attacked". A horrible feeling spread through Lee, the other two looked around at him and they all thought the same thing.

"Good help is so scarce isn't it", Orion made sure all of this sank in. He then moved back over to the console. "Well, it think its time I finally got rid of you and returned to my life". He tapped the panel and they slowly began to descend into the vat. "Give my regards to oblivion". With that he walked out the door, then randomly poked his head back in the room.

"Don't you wonder why us bad guys always leave at these critical moments? Oh well". The door slid shut and the room was silent for a moment. They got closer and closer to the vat and began to wonder how much it would hurt to slowly be disintegrated. They were still a few feet from their demise when all of a sudden the crane stopped; surprised they looked over and saw that Aurora had stopped the machine. She moved them over to the right and lowered them to the floor. She walked over and broke their energy chains with her eye beams. They got up and pushed past her. Utterly perplexed by their lack of gratitude she after them.

"What is wrong"? Robin glanced at Lee who nodded. Robin and Cyborg left the room while Lee walked back over to Aurora. She was about to repeat her question when he quickly removed a green needled and stuck it in her neck. She gasped and fell to the floor, Lee bent down and propped her against the wall. She looked around franticly.

"Lee, why have you immobilized me"? She was paralyzed from the neck down. He knelt down in front of her with a very unpleasant look.

"You betrayed us".

"WHAT? What do you mean? I did no such thing"!

"LIAR"! Lee slammed his fist against the wall next to her head. "You gave us a small advantage and then informed Orion of our potential operation"! She was shaking her head.

"No, no, I-I did not", she started breathing heavily.

"If there is one thing in this world or any other that I will not tolerate it's a traitor. Just ask a girl named Terra". He reached over and removed the needle from her neck. She felt the power to move her body returning as Lee stood back up. "We will save Star-San from Orion's clutches and then leave this world. For your own safety, I suggest you do not follow". Aurora stared at him for a moment; he looked down at her with nothing but cold fury. She sputtered, and then started to cry. Lee turned swiftly and walked out of the room. Aurora remained there sobbing for hours before finally regaining her strength.

JOINING RAVEN AND BEAST BOY............................

They had landed their ship near an industrial section of the city where giant factories seemed to labor on and on. Raven and Beast Boy stood atop a large cliff overlooking the massive manufacturing plants. Raven removed a small screen form her waist and read over it. Beast Boy climbed out of the flyer and walked up next to her. It was a tad windy up on the high slope, and at times got strong. Beast Boy first focused on the line of buildings below. Then he found he couldn't help but look at Raven. The way her dark lilac hair moved in wind. She rarely smiled, but when she did she actually looked quite pretty.

'WHOA'! Thought Beast Boy. 'I don't know where these thoughts came from, but I should totally just ignore them. I mean she's only my friend, and she doesn't even like me that way. Does she'?

Raven finished looking over the pad and pointed to the first plant.

"We should begin with this one, its mentioned several times in this overview so I think we may find some answers".

"Again, what about Robin and the others", asked Beast Boy.

"We don't know what we're up against. We need to know what Orion is up to and do what is necessary to stop it. Then we will find them". She noted BB's look of disapproval. "Don't worry, Robin, Cyborg, and Lee can take care of themselves. I'm more than positive they're okay". Beast Boy nodded and followed Raven down towards the plant. As they drew nearer they heard a humming coming form behind them. They ducked behind a large rock and saw a small ship fly past them and land before the factory they had chosen. Peering over their barricade they watched as a line of people came down the ship's ramp. First in line they recognized at once, Starfire. They found many things strange about her; she no longer carried herself as someone in need of company, but of someone proud and arrogant. Not only was her posture strange, but what she wore was also startling. Her royal gown was a dark blue with shades of black mixed in.

"What do you think", asked Raven.

"I think we should see whats up, something is definitely weird with Star", replied Beast Boy. Raven nodded and they continued on. They came within a few hundred feet of the building and Raven decided to levitate her and Beast Boy in through a window to avoid being seen. She landed them on a narrow catwalk and they took in their surroundings. Inside the plant was enormous, automated stations performed duties at almost breakneck speed. They both let out a soft "Whoa" and heard what sounded like marching off in the distance. They moved swiftly along the catwalk passing cranes, robotic arms, and containers that held molten steel. As they moved forward the marching sound got louder and clearer. Finally they reached a small balcony area and carefully peered over the railing. What they saw made them gasp and rub their eyes in disbelief.

Thousands, tens of thousands of android soldiers marched in orderly patterns. They looked back at the factory behind them and suddenly understood. Raven's mind flashes back to when they first arrived on Tamaran.

**FLASH BACK**—They were being led down a long hallway towards the dinning room. As they went they passed a man carrying a green lit pad. When Robin asked what it was, the man replied that it was a bill that Starfire had just authorized. **END FLASHBACK**

What Starfire had signed was undoubtedly a bill which gave the go ahead for the manufacturing of this army. They both observed the androids; they were at least seven feet tall, were gunmetal gray, they each carried a large blaster rifle. They glanced directly below them and saw the androids coming out from the assembly line. There seemed to be no end to them, they just kept coming and coming.

"We should go, we have to find Robin", said Raven. They took one last look and when they turned came face to face with Ream. They both scared, but Raven was petrified. She had already had an encounter with this guy from which she couldn't sleep a wink. They tried to get up into their battle stances but Ream stuck out his hand and they both froze. Eyes fixed on Ream he turned and motioned for them to follow him.

"Come with me now", he said imperiously. To Raven and Beast Boy's surprise, they were actually following him. It would seem Ream had taken control of their bodily functions. He led them over to a set of stairs and once they reached the bottom he took them over to where Starfire, Orion, Liman, and other royal officials stood watching the army. Beast Boy and Raven then fell to the ground as Ream walked up to Starfire and knelt before her, she looked down at him and motioned for him to get up. Regaining control of themselves Raven and BB got up and stared at Starfire.

"What do you wish done with them highness", inquired Ream really directing his question to Orion. Who glanced at Starfire with a twisted smile. Starfire turned her head at Raven and Beast Boy, who were giving her looks of pleas for help. Not moving form her spot Koriand'r looked at them uncaring.

"Get rid of them", she said softly and she turned back to her on growing army. Raven and Beast Boy both fell to the ground in utter despair, and they were dragged away by two droid soldiers.

Outside they were instructed to stand still while the droids aimed their rifles at them. They did as they were told and the droids let loose a volley of laser fire which no ordinary person could survive. When the dust cleared they saw not two bodies lying on the ground, but a large black shield surrounding Raven and Beast Boy, who morphed into a T-Rex and chomped down the two surprised droids. He then went to a hawk form and joined Raven in the sky and back to their flyer.

ELSEWHERE....................

Aurora walked inside her room in the palace and flopped down on the bed. This was without a doubt the worst day of her life. The one person in maybe the whole galaxy that she falls for thinks she betrayed them. Now he never wants to see her again, and all she has now is Orion. She got up and made her way to her closet. She decided that she no longer owed anything to Orion. She was going to find Lee and make him see the truth. She walked over to the closet and turned on the light. She jumped back and screamed for she saw Orion standing there with a sour look. As he came out of the closet she moved backwards towards her door. She could tell she was getting closer to her door when she felt that she backed into someone, Knowing full well who it was she turned around and saw Ream blocking her way. Orion walked up behind her.

"Don't you just hate staring death in the face. Or at least half of it", he gestured to Ream's facemask. Aurora tried her hardest not to look scared out of her wits. "So, where's you new friend", asked Orion. She looked down at her feet and sniffled.

"He and the others have gone, Lee believes I betrayed them", she said sobbing.

"My what a terrible misconception on his part", replied Orion shaking his head. "Must have been something I said". Aurora turned around more angered then scared.

"It was you? You told them of my false treachery"? Orion grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the other side of them room.

"There is no false treachery here, you may have not them. But there is still me". She gulped and confirmed Orion's suspicions. "How else could they have known how to enter my villa? I'm sure Alexi didn't tell them". Aurora remained silent. "My dear, I am so disappointed in you. You have broken the almost magical bond between master and apprentice". Aurora now figured there was no point in trying to hide.

"You are no master of mine. You have destroyed my life, turned her highness into a puppet, and are about to plunge the galaxy into an interstellar war. You are nothing but a SOULESS AND EVIL MONSTER"! He grabbed her by the neck and held her up against the wall, her feet dangled off the ground. His eyes glowed red, as did his fists. Behind his back he unfolded his arm blade.

"Do you know what nemesis means"? Aurora struggled against his vice like grip. "A righteous infliction of retribution manifested by an appropriate agent. Personified in this case by a horrible count. ME"! He reached around and stuck the blade into her chest. She looked up at the ceiling with her mouth open, and gasped as her life began to fade away. He detached the blade from his arm and stepped back. She was left pinned up on the wall while she felt her life leaving her. He turned around and walked out with Ream.

"Stick around, this should get interesting". She closed her eyes and muttered what seemed like her last words;

"Lee, I-I'm s-sorry".

Sorry about this but I its getting late. Like I said before I wont have as much free time on my hands. But hey, who does. So what do think will happen next? I'm as eager as you might be. R&R.


	7. You don't mean that

I know this one took a while to get out, but my computer got messed up, so I had to sue another. I haven't been getting many reviews lately. Maybe that's because the story isn't as good as it was before. Don't know, I leave that up to you. Well here ch.7 R&R. please.

Ch.7

Orion, Liman, and the other royal officials had gathered in the main hall for what had become their usual meetings of conspiracy. For nearly two hours Orion had run off at the mouth at how their time of conquest was at hand, and that soon all that stood in their way would end as part of the new Tamaranian Empire. Throughout the speech Liman had been silently shaking his head at everything. He had been talked into cooperation by his other colleagues, saying that it was the safer thing to do. But was it the right thing to do? All of this and more had been troubling him from the start. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to let this go on for as long as it has. Up until the time that she left Tamaran, he had watched her grow up form a small infant to the young beautiful girl that she is now. He taught her to speak in both their native language and the common tongue (English), or at least enough to find her way around if she got lost or something. He taught her how to use and control her powers, he was even their in the hospital to assist in bringing her into being. Now he was helping this madman change her. He stood up while Orion was in mid speech.

"This has gone on far enough"! His voice rang through the halls. Orion's excited face faded and he walked over to Liman. He approached him and looked him over.

"Liman, what's the matter", he asked as if nagged. "I remember you voicing your irrelevant disapproval before, and what did I tell you then"? Liman didn't answer though his eyes turned a yellowish gold. Orion spotted this and laughed silently. "I told you to keep your comments to yourself and to watch that temper of yours. You see everyone", he went back to addressing the whole room. "Ideas are very dangerous things. My lamented apprentice somehow got the idea that she belonged on our enemies' side. Now she is a charming ornament on her own wall".

"KORIAND'R IS HER OWN PERSON", boomed Liman. Orion turned back around. "You have no right to control her so".

"It will not last forever I assure you Count. She is merely a means to an end". That did it; Liman left his seat and began walking out of the room. "I would be careful", Orion yelled up to him as he was leaving. "You'll find our streets to be a lot more treacherous then they were a few years ago". Liman paused and then silently walked out of the room. Orion clapped his hands together. "Well, it seems his grace will not be joining us for dinner". He motioned for Ream to approach him. He came up behind Orion and listened. "Follow him. If he goes anywhere Koriand'r or the Titans, kill him".

GETTING BACK WITH RAVEN AND BB............................

Raven and Beast Boy were currently sprinting down the halls of the palace trying to find anyone that resembled one of their friends. Raven had tried several times to try and telepathically contact Lee, but so far nothing. She tried once more as Beast Boy came back out of Cyborg's empty room.

"Any-thing", he panted.

"Nothing", replied Raven. "They may not be in a position to reply". She took her hands off her head and put her hood back up. "What about Cyborg"? Beast Boy shook his head.

"Not so much as a robotic dog", said Beast Boy looking back into Cyborg's room. Just then a thought crossed his mind. "Hey Raven, what about Lee's friend. What's her face? Aurora"! Raven considered it and then bit her lip.

"I don't know Beast Boy, for some reason I've got a bad feeling about her". She stopped suddenly and looked straight ahead. Beast Boy waved a hand in front of her and got nothing. Raven nodded, "Right, be hear as soon as you can", she said. She looked over at Beast Boy who looked like he was questioning her sanity. "Lee just now contacted me, they're on their way". BB sighed in relief.

"So what about Aurora? Yes? No? Maybe so? Possibly over a cup of jo"? Raven turned around so he couldn't see her laugh to herself. She NEVER laughed, and so far only BB had been able to get a few short puffs out of her. She couldn't understand why she was so awkward around him. Getting her usual composure back she faced him.

"Alright, we'll see if she knows anything. But we should be careful". Beast Boy nodded and they headed to Aurora's room. They carefully made their way down the hall and heard a group of droids coming their way. Then they heard another group coming the way they came. Hearts pounding Raven picked up Beast Boy and levitated up to the high ceiling. The droids crossed each other's paths and continued on. Letting out sighs of relief they sailed back down to the ground and proceeded onto finding Aurora. A few minuets later they were standing outside her doorway and knocked, there was no answer. Beast Boy tapped a little harder.

"Aurora, you in there"? He shrugged and tired the handle. It was open, and what's more, loose. Beast Boy pushed open the door and saw a darkened room before him. Looking back at Raven uneasily he slowly entered. He and Raven felt around for the light switch, which Raven eventually came across. She flicked it on and both of them instantly caught sight of the hanging Aurora.

"Oh my God", whispered Raven. They took a step closer and then stopped dead when they heard footsteps.

"RAVEN-SAN, are you there"? They recognized the voice as Lee's. Raven and Beast Boy shot each other some nervous glances, he was coming their way. "Raven-San, We have been unable to locate you two for a whi"-. He trailed off as he entered the room. He didn't seem to notice Raven or Beast Boy. He was completely transfixed by Aurora. He stepped in the room and approached Aurora's limp form. Open mouthed he looked down and noticed a small trial of blood going down the wall behind her. He walked up to her and pulled the blade out her stomach and threw it aside. Raven and Beast Boy made no such mistake as to speak to him or get in his way. Holding her in his arms he walked over to her bed and laid her down. Lee sat down next her and stroked her cheek. The moment he saw her like this, he realized what kind of a fool he had been. He didn't even take time to realize that he actually loved her. Even with all the past horrors that he carried with him, he felt at peace around her.

"Aurora, my Aurora", he whispered. He took her hand and to his utter and complete surprise felt hers close around his. His eyes shot open, and he looked back at her to see her struggling to keep her eyes open.

"GOOD LORD! Aurora, y-you're alive"! She swallowed and slowly nodded. Shaking his head he looked back up at Raven who without reading his mind got the message. She sat herself down on the other side of the bed and began healing Aurora as fast as she could. Aurora closed her eyes and let her head rest to one side, she fell asleep.. Lee put his face in his hands and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh thank you, thank you God". He gave Raven a look of eternal gratitude. Raven put on her rare small smile and continued with the healing process.

"But how", asked Beast Boy.

"Tamaranians have a tougher anatomy than ours; whoever did this expected that she would not be found in time". Lee then slowly raised his head from his hands and uttered a single word.

"Orion". He rose from the bed and headed out the door. Beast Boy ran over to him.

"Wait Lee, what about Rob and Cyborg? Where are they"? Lee turned his head slightly.

"Robin is searching for Starfire. Cyborg is prepping our rebuilt ship". Beast Boy knew Lee's mind was elsewhere, he had called them by their regular names. Lee turned back to go. "Lee stop, we need you here. You take care of Aurora, Raven and I will get Robin".

"Raven needs to tend to Aurora's wounds, I must find Orion".

"LEE", Raven stood up. "Do as Beast Boy says". Raven swallowed a bit, for she didn't know what would happen next. Of all the Titans, Lee was the most temperamental (right next to Robin anyway). Lee was very honorable in his upbringing, but there in lies the problem. He is not accustomed to defeat or loss. Neither he nor Robin is, which means when those they care about are hurt, they take revenge to the extreme. Lee finally turned around and walked back over to the bed. He nodded and Raven and BB left the room. Apparently Raven had finished most of the work so all she needed now was care and a lot of rest. He glanced over at her wall and noticed a small picture of Orion. Obviously when she looked at him as a father. Lee removed a small blade and turned back to Aurora. Just before he picked her up he threw the blade behind his back and it hit the picture dead canter. Then he carried her out of the room.

CATCHING UP WITH ROBIN............................

Robin was currently outside Starfire's room. Was what Orion had told them true? Was Starfire actually changed through the acquisition of power alone? Robin shook his head. 'NO WAY'. It just wasn't possible for Starfire to be like that just because of her old life coming back to her. Now that he thought about it, Orion probably wasn't even her real messenger. It was probably a safe bet that he, whoever he was, had been dead for some time now. Robin decided it was now or never and knocked on the door. He heard a small voice say, "Come in". He did what the voice said and entered. Starfire was at her small round table looking over what seemed to be documents. She looked up at him and her face brightened.

"Robin", she got up and hugged him lovingly. "How glad I am to see you".

"Star, we need to talk. Now". Robin said sternly. Starfire didn't seem to notice.

"Yes of course, we do have a lot to talk about", she said walking around her room happily. Robin could tell where this was going. He dreaded what was about to come. Starfire walked back over to him. "You have reached a decision about what I asked you yes"? Robin gulped and nodded.

"Yes".

"Well", urged and excited Starfire. "Tell me". Robin walked up to her and took her shoulders. 'This was it'! She thought.

"Starfire, I can't". Star's smile faded immediately and she backed away from him.

"Wh-why can't you", she asked frowning.

"Starfire, it's all wrong. You coming back as princess and becoming queen tomorrow. It's all an elaborate conspiracy put together by"-

"STOP", shouted Koriand'r. "I forbid you to accuse him of anything. He is my most trusted advisor and I am tired of hearing nothing but these preposterous allegations". Controlling his breathing Robin glanced at her nightstand and noticed an empty glass, with remnants of a clear liquid.

"Star through you he's usurping control over everything, you're the only one who can put an end to this right now". But Koriand'r only shook her head.

"He said you would be like this. He said you would try to persuade me to give up my title all for the sake of a meager group of people who believe themselves to be the protectors of everything"!!! Robin's mouth hung open. 'Meager? Is that what she now thought they were'. He took a few steps closer to her, she backed up slightly.

"Starfire please"-

"AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!! My name is Koriand'r of Tamaran, and by midday tomorrow I will be crowned queen".

"You don't belong here Star".

"NO Robin, no. It perhaps might be you who does not belong here"! Robin noticed her eyes turning not green, but a dark shade of purple. It also felt as if the whole room were closing in around them. Something wasn't right, someone else was here. When a cold shiver ran down Robin's spine he got a pretty good idea who it was. Then almost instantly the feeling left. Star's eyes were no longer purple, though she still looked very upset.

"This is your final chance", she said to Robin. "Either join me here on Tamaran as my king, or leave now". As she spoke Raven and Beast Boy came in but stayed by the door. Robin noticed them but did not turn.

"Funny Star, I never really thought of you as the mad dictator type". Koriand'r narrowed her eyes. "Starfire, deep beneath that dark gown is a valued member of the Teen Titans. Someone who I love more than my own life, and we came all this way for that person", he pointed behind him at Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg who just now joined them. Koriand'r looked at the ground and then back up to Robin.

"Well you wasted your time", she turned her back to him. Robin fought back the urge to just break down right there.

"No Star, you don't mean that", he said shaking his head. Koriand'r lowered her head and whispered so only Robin could hear.

"Go home". A small barley noticeable tear escaped Robin and he turned to the shocked Titans at the door.

"Lets go everyone", he said walking towards them.

"What about Starfire", asked Beast Boy.

"She's not coming with us". BB looked over at her and mouthed 'why'. Cyborg cleared his throat.

"Lee's back at the ship, with Aurora".

"Then we'd better get to him and get out of here. All of us", Robin walked out of the room saying no more. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy turned to face their seemingly lost friend. After a long silence they each walked out in turn, Raven being the last to leave.

As they were boarding their newly repaired ship, Orion stood beside the ramp to make sure they all left. As they went up they shot him murderous looks, Raven and Beast Boy stopped and faced him.

"We saw Aurora", said Raven. Orion smirked.

"Really? How is she these days"? Raven suppressed the desire to strangle him right then and there. Inside the cockpit Robin prepped the controls and readied the ships navigation. As he worked he noticed someone watching them from her bedroom window. As soon as she had been discovered she left the window.

Koriand'r sat on her bed, thinking. 'Robin. Who was he to tell her how to perform her duties? Who was he to just leave her like that'? Then another thought came to her. 'But who am I to just destroy him like that'? Starfire's head suddenly shot up and jumped from her bed and ran to her door. She flung it open and found Orion standing there.

"Is something troubling you your highness"?

"Oh Orion, I have made a terrible, terrible mistake. We must go to the platform and stop them from leaving". She moved out of her room but Orion grabbed arm and flung her back in. "ORION what are you doing". She moved to go past him but he blocked her. Then Starfire realized what was happening. "It was true. Everything Robin said was true. You have been blinding me from the truth the whole time", she pointed at him. With tremendous speed he flew up next her and grabbed her.

"I think its time for a booster". He touched her forehead with his index finger and her eyes went blank. He released her as her body relaxed and she swayed on the spot. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"What was I saying"? Orion smiled and led her out of the room. Back with Robin and the others, they were currently getting free of Tamaran's gravity. They all sat at their stations in silence. Not one of them could believe that form now on they were going to live without Starfire. Robin gripped his controls hard and watched as the planet Tamaran got smaller and smaller. He sunk his head down and mumbled to himself.

"Starfire, what's happened to you"?

On Tamaran endless columns of the droid soldiers stood ready for loading into drop ships and landing craft. They all marched as one large, dark mass moving on to spread it to other worlds. The synchronized marching of the droids resembled that of a familiar dictator from WWII. From atop of her balcony Koriand'r watched as her army arranged themselves into large perfect square formations and marched into their designated ships. Eye's distant and emotionless she looked over the blanket of darkness and nodded somewhat. Orion put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a congratulatory smile. As she stood she couldn't help but wonder why she was having these thoughts about this boy that recently left her presence. It felt as if he were really special to her, just then that thought was somehow taken out of her mind and she simply stood and watched. Stood and watched. Stood, and watched.

So what you think so far? I know it seems really dark, but this is were evil appears to be winning. Who knows what will happen next? But I promise to get the next chap. To you as soon as I can. R&R please.


	8. Do what you have to

I thank you for your reviews. One of the reasons I write these stories is so you can read them. So thanks for reading. Here now I chap eight! Enjoy. R&R please.

CH.8

The Titan's ship zoomed past a nearby moon and continued onward towards home. Inside the cockpit all sat and worked silently. Cyborg was no longer enthralled by the sound his ion thrusters made, Beast Boy made no jokes what so ever, because of that Raven had no one to feed a straight line to, Aurora sat with Lee at his station, and Robin looked thoroughly pissed. Beast Boy leaned on his arm at his seat and played with some of the switches, then let out an audible sigh. When no one made any reaction to it he turned around and let out a;

"HELLO, didn't anyone here me"? Lee, who was sitting right next to him, grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back into his seat.

"I think everyone heard you".

"Well excuse me for trying to break the mood around here", said Beast Boy crossing his arms.

"That doesn't really seem possible at the moment does it", replied Lee mockingly. BB rounded on him.

"OH YEAH! And how would the big tough samurai do things right now? Oh wait I know! He'd probably kill himself because he couldn't live with the shame of running away"- SMACK!!!!! Beast Boy fell to the floor and rubbed the side of his face. Raven stood over him with her hand raised up.

"That-is-enough", she said looking at both him and Lee. She calmed herself as well and sat back down. "You two need to pull yourselves together. I know this may not be the answer, but we don't really have a choice". Cyborg slammed his fist down on his panel and swiveled around to his friends.

"MAN, what the hell are we doing? We should be figuring out a way to save Star instead of just running back home with our tails between our legs. No offense BB". Beast Boy nodded and looked back out the window. It was then that Robin flicked a switch and brought the ship to a full stop. Unprepared the other Titans flew out of their seats and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. Rubbing their heads they all looked up at Robin who was now facing them.

"We're not going anywhere". Cyborg dusted himself off and sat back down.

"Then will please tell me why we're all of a sudden zooming back to earth"?

"We're not. We're just making the impression that we're rushing back home", said Robin. He looked over at Raven and Beast Boy. "Which reminds me, you two still haven't told us what we got from Orion's villa". Raven nodded back at Beast Boy who procured from his pocket the small disk and handed to Raven. She inserted it into her panel and displayed their findings. Holographic blueprints for the droid soldiers came up, along with plans for galactic invasions. Robin got up and looked at the prints open mouthed.

"How many", he asked silently.

"Tens of thousands, maybe even millions", replied Raven. In the background Aurora hung her head slightly, as if feeling guilty for not telling them earlier. Robin scratched the back of his head and walked around the room while thinking.

"What about the Tamaranian regulars", inquired Cyborg. Raven sighed and turned off the display.

"Her highness forced them out of the city. They now live in camps scattered about on the planet".

"He would only have built an army of such scope for one purpose", the others awaited him to finish and Robin turned back to them. "He's going after Earth. I'm more than willing to bet it's first on his hit list".

"Reasonable", said Lee. "But what can we hope to accomplish? We are a few against many".

"Well first we have to go back and try and talk some sense into Starfire", said Raven. Beast Boy raised his head.

"That's another thing, what is with Starfire these days"? Robin reached down and threw Beast Boy and empty glass. He caught it and looked confused. "I don't get it". Robin got up and took the glass from Beast Boy and held it up.

"Before we left I swiped this from her room. It contains three things; water, sugar, and a powerful sedative-like drug which works directly in the mind". Cyborg took the glass, scanned it, and confirmed Robin's report. "When I was talking to her not long ago, it felt like the whole world was changing, like my own elf was being rearranged". The Titans all looked puzzled at this, except Raven. She got up and walked over to Robin.

"Like you would never be yourself again", she prompted. Robin nodded and they both mouthed the same name.

"Orion has been using Ream to wipe her thoughts and then", he picked up the glass and once again held it up. "He gave her this to condition her mind to the way he wanted it; an unfeeling and ruthless dictator. He surpassed her inhibitions about the power she held and allowed it to grow".

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely", added Lee. Robin threw the glass away and it shattered in a corner off to the side. He went to his seat and sat back down.

"And since we have a knowledgeable Tamaranian with us", said Raven gesturing to Aurora. "We could have a chance at getting through the defense system".

"Mostly because no one will know were coming this time", said Cyborg. Aurora looked even guiltier, Cyborg laughed. "Don't worry Aurora, we know it wasn't you". She smiled brightly. Robin continued on.

"If we run home, if we don't do something, then there will be nothing to stop Orion. And it won't be just the citizens of other worlds that suffer, oh no. First they'll make sure the people on their own world are stomped into repressive living, just to make sure there are no home rebellions". The situation looked grim indeed. "I'm telling you guys right now I'm not going to sit in this ship and let that happen". Cyborg had heard enough. He turned back around to his panel and turned the ship in a complete 180.

"Better pick out a DVD, it's a long way back to Tamaran", and Cyborg gunned the thrusters and they zoomed back to Tamaran.

MEANWHILE ON TAMARAN..........................

Starfire tossed and turned in her bed. During the last couple of nights she had had the worst time at having a peaceful nights sleeps. So far her dreams have been filled with past visions of her and Robin and the two of them being destroyed. Always in a different manner than the night before. Then she would see herself zapping helpless people with her starbolts, and enjoying it. No, there is no way she could be like that. Robin and the Titans taught her better-. "Robin"! The name escaped her mouth and she sat up in her bed. Shaking slightly she reached for her tonic which promptly managed to make it to her nightstand every evening. She gulped it down and felt the warmth spread throughout her body. It had gotten to the point where she couldn't help but long for it every night and every morning. She closed her eyes and felt at ease; she glanced at a small clock (in her language) which told her it was five in the morning. It had been an entire night since the Titans had left and today she was to be crowned queen of Tamaran. When she thought about them she felt a strong sense of joy and at the same time a strange presence of hate. She soon heard a voice inside her head.

'What a bunch of meddling nobodies, trying to divert me from my destiny. Well I showed them. Koriand'r is ruler of this planet, not them. And soon their home world will know my name"!

'WAIT"! Came another voice. 'What are you doing? How can you say that about them? How can you speak that way about Robin? It was he who found you when you arrived on Earth". Starfire clutched her head. She didn't who she was anymore. Was she Starfire of the Teen Titans, or Koriand'r of Tamaran? She felt so confused and decided she needed some fresh air. She moved over to the window doors and moved the curtain aside. She then noticed, for the first time, that it was raining outside. The sky was dark and there wasn't any thunder or lighting, it was just pouring rain. She sighed and went back bed. She nestled herself under the covers and began to drift off to sleep.........SLAM! Starfire sat up straight scared to death by the sudden slamming of her door. The loud knocking continued and Starfire rose out of her bed hiding behind a large blanket.

"E-enter", two of the humanoid droids came in and immediately secured the area. More followed and two took station outside her door. "Please tell me, what is going on"? One turned to her and shoved her back over onto her bed.

"We have a security breach", he said in a computer voice. "Please stay a safe distance from the doors and windows". The six to seven droids formed a perimeter around her bed and readied their rifles. From down the hall they could hear numerous laser fire and rough noises. Starfire watched anxiously from behind the guards.

Outside a group of droids were running down the hall firing at something behind them. They were then cut off however by another robot. Only this one was half machine, half man. He fired his arm cannon, and because the droids were single file, blew a hole right through each of them. A larger group appeared behind him, but they were torn to pieces by a swift green tiger. He grabbed half of one in his mouth and shook it around until it finally fell apart. Down the hall facing them, another group of about four came their way. They stood perfectly still and as the droids moved closer a large wall made of black energy rose up form the ground and they smashed into it. Picking back up their rifles one looked up only to be sliced down the middle by a razor sharp sword. The sword moved like whip whisked off the heads of tow of the other droids. The last one tried to get away but was tripped by the swordsman and then stabbed in the chest. Their shadows looked like distorted waves on the walls do to the rain pattering against the windows. He sheathed his sword and nodded to two others. One nodded back and talked into his arm communicator.

"Your clear", he said. Back inside Starfire's room she waited on her bed patiently for any type of an answer. Finally she threw off the blanket and a moved to get up. One of the guards spun around and held up his hand.

"Your highness, it is strongly recommended that you stay here until we get confirmation that the threat has been neutralized". Starfire rolled her eyes.

"Do you hear anything out there? It's obviously been taken care of, now I'm going for some breakfast, if you have a disagreement with my decision then speak to Orion". She moved off her bed and then stopped as the doors to her room flung open. The droids opened fire as a lone figure took out a grapple and soared up into the darkness of the ceiling. Starfire looked up for a moment and then dashed to her closet. The droids circled down below and fired blind shot above them. All was completely silent for a moment, the room was so quiet that the rain on the windows sounded like music. Starfire peered out of her closet still slipping something different on. Then a small whistling sound could be heard. They all looked around then a whirling disk came out of no where and blew apart the head of one of the droids. Just then the figure dropped down on top of another droid, brought out his staff and began to dispense some indiscriminant justice. He swiped under their legs and then slid beneath anther while attaching a freeze disk onto its back. Now nothing more than an icicle it fell over and shattered into a million pieces. He turned back around throwing three more disks out from under his cape. As he easily dealt with the guards Starfire watched from her closet doors, mesmerized by the amount of precision he had in his moves. She remembered only one person to have power like that, Rob-.

"He's an intruder", the voice rang through her head once more. She reached up and rubbed her temple. "He has come to assassinate you. Your guards have failed, you must stop him".

"I-I must", she breathed. Her eyes and fists turned a dark shade of purple and she left the closet. Robin retracted his staff and looked around the room. He breathed out a sigh of accomplishment.

"Well, glad that's over. Now to find Star"-. He didn't finish, for a received a powerful blow in the back which sent him flying through the windows and out onto the balcony. The endless rain drops bounced off of him as he spun around to face his attacker. When Starfire walked out onto the balcony his mouth didn't drop but frowned. It had gotten worse than thought. He was going to have to fight her in order to save her. Koriand'r stepped forward and readied another starbolt.

"ASSASIN! You have been caught! If you surrender yourself now, you may receive a merciful penalty"!

"Sorry Koir, but I'm here to rescue Starfire. And you're not going to stop me"! He charged at her and she let loose her starbolt, it hit him dead in the chest and he flew off the balcony and landed in the wet grass of the lower courtyard. Which indecently was still hundreds of feet off the actual ground. Gritting his teeth from the pain he got up and brought out his staff. From the dense cloud of water Koriand'r emerged, pelting right at him. He blocked her punch and then whipped his staff around and made contact with her back. She yelped, flew up and began throwing down an endless barrage of starbolts. Robin did his best to dodge and block them. He flipped around the many planters and benches that encircled the courtyard while avoiding the balls of energy. She went for a back shot which he blocked by spinning his staff behind him and then twirling it forward. Getting aggravated Koriand'r flew up to Robin and grabbed his staff. They struggled against each other trying to make the other let go of the weapon. He could hear her growl somewhat out of fury and smirked. Obviously Starfire wasn't telling Koriand'r that you should never attack in anger. By now both of them had become soaking wet and if possible were getting even wetter. Robin then swung around the staff throwing Koriand'r up in the air and she smacked against a nearby pillar. Shaking her head she fired her eye beams at him which made him roll out of the way to avoid getting it in the head. When he got back up, she had gone. He gripped his staff tightly and walked around the courtyard while under the continuing downpour. He knew she was still here; now it was just a matter of who was the hunter, and who was the hunted.

"STARFIRE", he called out. He turned around and began walking towards the pillar she hit. "You're loosing it"! A pair of dark purple eyes watched him pass as he vigilantly searched for her. "Why won't you talk to me Starfire?! Why wont you come to you're senses"?!! He heard something move swiftly behind him and he turned quickly to see nothing. A few starbolts then flew out of the darkness and were and inch from his face. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to teach Star just about everything he knew. He decided to make her come to him, he raised his voice to try and overpower the rain drops. "You know what I think it is?! You like being this way"! The eyes stayed situated as they watched him come closer and closer. "YOU LIKE BEING KORIAND'R INSTEAD OF STARFIRE!!! Well who's the real ruler right now? You or Orion"?!! Koriand'r suddenly flew out at him and she knocked away his staff and slammed him up against the pillar. She pinned him there and held her other hand back with a ready Starbolt. Robin struggled against her alien grip.

"Starfire, this guy has turned you into something your not". She blinked several times. "Don't listen to him".

"But-but I need him. I cannot rule without his advice". Robin hung his head for a moment.

"No Star, what you need is to stop this invasion. Stop it before it's too late". She looked down at her feet and shook head.

"I can't stop it", she looked him in the eyes. "I WON'T"! Koriand'r grabbed him by the shoulder and held him over the side of the courtyard. Robin gripped the arm that held him up and glanced down and saw the rain drops disappear into the darkness. He felt her grip loosening. Well, it was either talk her out of it or get his bird-a-rang ready.

"Starfire, when I was forced to work for Slade you said something to me which I'll never forget". She raised an eyebrow. "Starfire you are more important to me than my own life. I cannot live in any world were we must fight. If you are truly Koriand'r of Tamaran then go ahead, do what you have to". He released her arm and waited for her to make a decision. She simply stood there for a moment, taking in all that he said. Robin then felt her let go, but it was after she had brought him over the railing and onto the ground. He looked up and saw her eyes go from purple to bright green and then back to normal. She then knelt beside him hugged him tightly.

"Robin, are you damaged", asked Starfire worryingly. He just now felt bruises all over him. He smiled and stroked her soaked head.

"Actually Star, I've never felt better".

"Oh Robin, can you and our friends ever forgive me"?

"You, already have. Koriand'r, I'm not so sure about her". He felt her giggle somewhat and she snuggled her head in his shoulder. "I've missed you".

"And I you", she said looking back up at him. They moved their heads closer to each other when they heard foot steps. They both looked over to see a tall dark figure coming toward them. Robin got up and hid Starfire from him. Ream curved his half mouth into a tiny smile.

"I just might cry", he hissed. Robin reached around for his staff and then remembered that he lost it earlier. The rain had begun to subside by now; Robin moved to get up but then clutched his stomach in pain. It was from when Starfire had rammed into him. He and Starfire were sitting ducks.

"STAY BACK! If you touch her I swear I'll kill you"!! Robin held two disks in his hand.

"Those who are dead do not take heed of the living", said Ream gesturing to himself. He reached up, removed his half face mask and threw it to the ground. Robin and Starfire finally realized what he meant. Half of Reams face was a ghostly skull. It was foggy and transparent. Ream was half ghost. He stared them both in the eyes and it seemed like hope itself was being torn from them. Laughing silently he moved closer, his laugh echoed throughout the courtyard. He was but ten feet from them when Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Lee, and Aurora suddenly blocked his way. Robin made another attempt to get up but failed.

"You just sit tight", said Cyborg not taking his eyes off of Ream. "**We'll** handle this". Ream smiled maliciously and took a step forward. The Titans then readied each of their powers and weapons and shot right at him.

WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT??!! We'll find out in the next chapter I suppose. Some people like a good cliffy, and other don't. To those who don't, sorry but I have to stop at some point. No worries, the next part will come soon enough. Thanks again for the reviews and please keep reading.


	9. What needs to be done

Sorry this one took a while to get out, but I had to go some where for a couple of days. I'm glad you all like the story so far, so I'll do my best to keep it up. Read and review please.

CH.9

Raven said her signature lines, Beast Boy became a lion, Cyborg charged his cannon, Lee unsheathed his sword, and Aurora empowered her fists. They circled around Ream and each formed in their minds a unique version of him being defeated. He looked around at each of them his smile not fading. Raven didn't show it, but she was actually anxious to get the show on the road. Over the past few days she had found a blossoming grudge between her and Ream; now it was time to see just who was stronger.

"These are such terrible odds", said Ream softly. "I thought you people were supposed to be the honorable heroes who played by the rules". Cyborg fired his cannon at him and Ream moved aside to dodge it. "Fool, your conventional weapons cannot harm me". Cyborg growled and fired a shot dead on, Ream's whole body suddenly became transparent and the blast passed right through him. The Titans all dropped their mouths and stared. This was going to be harder than they thought. Lee shot a glance at Beast Boy and the two of them rounded on Ream. Beast Boy made an attempt to pounce on Ream who simply allowed BB to pass through him. Lee ran up and made numerous left and right wipes, some that Ream blocked and others that he let pass through. Ream pushed Lee down on his back and before he could do another move Lee shot up and went for a head slice. Ream went ghost and grabbed Lee while he was still in the air. He threw him away as a line of blue starbolts suddenly began pouring themselves onto him. He ran about avoiding the blasts and Cyborg's cannon. He reached up and fired a ball of energy at Aurora who caught it in the shoulder and fell to the ground. Cyborg dashed up to Ream to give him a good punch across the face. Ream turned and caught Cyborg's fists, they continued their game of uncle while Robin got to his feet and helped Starfire up was well. Struggling against the half robot Ream glanced at her and looked back at Cyborg with an evil grin. He hit Cyborg with a psychic blast and threw him into the wall next to him. He moved over to Robin and Star. Raven found Lee and helped him up.

"We've got to stop him now"!

"How exactly? He's a ghost", said Lee.

"**Half** ghost, going transparent must require some concentration. You and the others keep him busy and I'll take care of the rest". Lee nodded and removed a sherikan from his belt and charged after Ream and let the disk fly. The sharp blades unfolded and whizzed straight at him. He turned but didn't react fast enough; the spinning blade slashed him across the living half of his face and left a sizable cut. Lee caught the disk upon its return and smirked. Ream narrowed his eyes and saw Lee, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Aurora preparing another assault. He then began to chant his own words and the ground started to shake. The Titans stopped and suddenly found themselves surrounded by a number of other ghosts, obviously created by Ream.

"WHAT", shouted Beast Boy. "Great! One half ghost was bad enough. Now we've got twenty whole ones"! Raven made a shield around them which gave them limited protection.

"They're only energy manifested in the desired form. Let's get rid of them quickly and get back to Ream". The shield dropped and the brawl commenced. Ream then waved his hand in the air and gestured to Starfire.

"Koriand'r", he said. Star's eyes widened, she could hear him inside her head. "Speak to me my ally, aid me in my battle". A loud ringing suddenly filled Starfire and she fell to the ground clutching her head. Robin turned back and ran over to her.

"RRRRRRobin, He is tttrying to change me again", she said with difficulty. Robin watched as Star's eyes flickered between green and purple. Robin jumped up and threw an exploding disk at Ream who caught it with ease. He laughed and threw if off the side.

"Your not much good when your injured are you", he said not letting up on Star's brainwashing. She was on her hands and knees now, fighting back Ream with all her might. Robin tried to get to Ream but found he was suddenly frozen. Ream had him pinned Robin on the spot with a single thought and was still torturing Starfire into submission.

"There is nothing to be gained by resisting. Simply say 'I will serve' and you will feel no more". With gritted teeth Starfire looked up at Ream.

"I-I will serve NO ONE"!! She fired her eye beams at him and he was forced to stop his attack on her mind. She fell to the ground and Robin became free. He helped her up and they both readied themselves. Now extremely frustrated Ream decided she was better dead. A wave of black energy grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. He looked up to see Cyborg slam his foot down on the last ghost and Raven stepped in front of him. Ream got to his feet and stared Raven in the eyes. She felt the same shiver down her spine but didn't move.

"How dare you strike me witch! I who know you better than anyone"! He fired his energy at her and she did the same. The two forces met in the air and collided forming a swirling black and yellow ball at the center of the stream. Raven and Ream then began to struggle against the other's power.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME", Raven screamed at her Arch nemesis.

"Don't I? I know why you skulk in the darkness, why you keep to yourself, and why you continually hide your feelings for someone among your group". Raven struggled even harder; he was trying to distract her. The ball began to move its way toward Raven who felt herself being pushed back. The others watched from the side lines, Beast Boy however made a move to help her but was stopped by Cyborg.

"This is something she needs to do". Raven picked up her head and tried her beast not to lose her focus.

"GO TO HELL", she shouted.

"Been there, done that", replied Ream nonchalantly. Raven had enough, she began to chant.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos". The ball then slowly came to a halt and began to move towards Ream. Now looking fearful he began to struggle even harder. Raven continued to chant, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos", and the ball moved closer to Ream. Closer and closer and closer untilââ..it touched him. Ream arched his back as he was then hit by both Raven's powers and his. He was then blown backwards and he fell off the side. The Titans all peered over the side and watched him slowly fall into the morning fog. Raven let out a heavy sigh and sat up against the railing.

"Awesome job Rae"! Exclaimed Cyborg. Raven moved over to Robin and Starfire and began to heal them. She did the job rather slowly as she was now quite tired. Starfire took another look over the side.

"Agreed Cyborg. You did wonderful Raven, perhaps that took care of the other half of him". Raven shrugged her shoulders and finished healing Starfire. She moved over to Robin but he held up his hand.

"Later, we should get out here. Aurora what's the fastest way out of here"? She turned and pointed to a small door.

"That utility hall should take us down and to the city gates, but you are correct we should leave now. It will not be long before reinforcements arrive". They all nodded in agreement. Cyborg helped Robin and they promptly left the scene.

ELSEWHEREâââââ.

A loud thud echoed throughout the throne room. Orion had slammed his fist into the wall out of pure fury. His followers watched with slight apprehension.

"That boy", he breathed. "That boyââ.INSULTS ME"!! He launched a red starbolt at a table in blew to splinters. He panted from loss of breath and calmed down. He paced back and forth going over the current situation. "Koriand'r has left my hand and those impudent brats have her back! This will definitely complicate things".

"Quite impressive for a mere human wouldn't you say", said one of his followers. Orion grinded his teeth and turned to him. He took him by the shoulder and slowly led him over to the window.

"If I wanted your commentary I would have commanded it of you", he said harshly. "Aren't you the one who never learned how to fly"? The young man slowly nodded. "Well! That is peculiar to me and a liability to YOU"! He picked him up and pitched him out the window. His screams died out as he fell to the ground. "Anyone else want to throw in their opinion"?! The hall was silent and Orion walked back over to the throne, sat down and rubbed his forehead. Another of his men stepped forward.

"I don't understand my lord. You have your army, you have the ships, what possible use could their be for the girl"? Orion hit the armrest to silence the speaker.

"This cannot be down without her, I need the royal influence she posses. If you would allow me to figure this out, then you might not die as well".

"You know what they'll try to do". Orion looked up at him. "They'll try to activate the beacon". Orion looked like he was about to have another outburst but restrained himself.

"You needn't worry about that. I've made sure none will even lay eyes on it". Orion motioned for him to step forward. He came over and leaned in to hear his orders. "Find her, bring her back here sedated, and if you should run into her boyfriend or the others then kill them"! He straightened up and nodded.

REJOINING THE TITANSââââââââââ..

The Titans had retired to their ship and began to rest up for what seemed like the largest battle they had yet to face. As they slept a lone hooded figure approached their ship and hacked his way into the security and forced to ramp to come down. Inside he found the place to be devoid of signs of life. That is until he heard Beast Boy's loud snoring from inside his room. He continued on and came to Robin's room. He slowly entered and walked up to his bed. Robin suddenly awoke and stared up at the intruder.

"What the?! Who are you", he asked and the door closed.

From inside her room Raven was sleeping but not having a pleasant time. She kept seeing visions of people running and screaming. She couldn't tell if the people were civilians or soldiers, or if the screams were battle cries or pleas for help. She then saw flashes of her and her friends each falling to the ground badly injured. She began to toss and turn and toss and turn when her door was flung open. She sat up surprised and saw Beast Boy standing there. Seeing that it was him she regained her calmness and sat off the side of her bed. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, uh, you okay"? She shook her head.

"Can't tell. I can see all of us falling against something but what it is I couldn't make out". Beast Boy looked concerned. "What"?

"The last time I dropped by your room in the middle of the night you were strangling yourself. I just wanted to make sure you were alright, you had a pretty tough fight with Ream". Raven nodded and looked down, she somehow got the feeling that they haven't seen the last of him. "Come on, they need us in the cockpit", said Beast Boy getting up.

"What is it", asked Raven getting her cape on.

"Don't know but Robin insisted that we come", replied Beast Boy. He walked out and Raven followed him. They came to the cockpit to find the rest of the team, Aurora, and the hooded man sitting in one of the chairs. Now that they were all present Robin turned to him.

"Alright I think you'd better explain yourself".

"As you wish" said a familiar voice. He got up and lowered his hood. Everyone in the room suddenly gasped as Count Liman himself removed his cloak. Starfire stepped forward.

"Your grace, why are you here"?

"I come on behalf of those whom I love". The all stared. "I only cooperated with him in order to save my wife and children. I now understand that I should have done so by fighting against him".

"So besides changing sides, why are you here", asked Cyborg. Liman activated their holo imaging and displayed the droid soldiers.

"You know what he's planning yes"?

"Yes we're well aware of all that", said Lee.

"Then you know of the odds your up against. You're hopelessly outnumbered, you need help".

"And from who do you suggest we get this help", asked Raven. Liman thought for a moment and looked at Starfire who almost read his mind.

"Oh no, oh no you can't possibly be suggesting what I think you are", she said backing up.

"If you are intent on stopping Orion then you have no choice", replied Liman.

"Star what is he talking about", asked Robin. Starfire gulped.

"The Tamaranian Imperial army", she said quietly. Beast Boy began scratching his head.

"Hey aren't those they guys you had thrown out of the city". He got a number of glares. "Shutting up now". Starfire turned back to Liman.

"I am the one who forced them out of their homes, why would they even consider following me"?

"But you didn't realize what you were doing", reassured Robin.

"Still even if I somehow managed to convince them to fight it would not be enough".

"Why? How many do you have", asked Cyborg.

"Exactly seven thousand two hundred", reported Starfire. Everyone was surprised at the small number. Lee was utterly perplexed.

"You mean on your entire planet your only have seven thousand warriors"?

"Our planet was just recently victorious in a battle against the Gordanians, we are still recovering", said Liman. They all considered their position. How was an army of seven thousand going to stand up against a force of millions? Aurora then thought of something.

"There may be a way to increase our numbers". They all looked interested. "The Centari Beacon". Both Starfire and Liman faces lit up while the Titans looked confused. Starfire cleared her throat.

"It was a gift to Tamaran from Centari 5 for aiding them in their battle against the Klendathans. It sits atop the tower on which I took you Robin". Robin raised an eyebrow. "Remember? The tower on which I asked you to be my king"? Robin then nodded in comprehension. "If ever Tamaran needed aid, we had only to light the beacon and they would send what troops they had".

"Then that's what we'll do", said Robin. He opened his mouth but saw Starfire had more to say.

"You should also know that it requires someone of Royal blood to active the beacon".

"Why am I not surprised", remarked Cyborg.

"Well they probably didn't want people going up and make prank phone calls", said Robin. "Lee, you Aurora and Liman find your way to the army's camp site. The rest of us will get to the beacon".

"That still leaves how you intend to get inside, Orion will undoubtedly be watching the skies for intruders", said Liman.

"Then in that case I say we go in from the ground floor", said Cyborg. Raven looked at him as if he were crazy.

"That thing is twice the size if the empire state building, do you have any idea what it will take to go up to the tip top by foot"?!

"Less talking", said Robin. Raven shot him a look. "We need to stop arguing about it. Cyborg's right, if flying won't work then we'll go up the old fashioned way". They all agreed and went off to their rooms to get ready.

Robin was in his room gathering up his stuff when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in", he said. The door opened and in walked Starfire. "Yeah Star, what is it", he said putting his belt back on. She walked over to his bed and sat down.

"I am anxious to return to the citadel, and I don't mean the excited anxious feeling". Robin sat down next to her and she shook her head.

"I am sorry Robin I try to be valiant like you and my friends butââ."

"Star you seriously underestimate yourself", said Robin. "I am only as gung ho as you say I am because I know I have you and my friends to help me. Without you, without any of you, I would not be able to do the things that I have done". Starfire leaned against Robin.

"I just don't want anymore to get hurt because of me. I am not the rightful ruler of this world". Robin didn't want to say what came to his mind, but it was something she had to hear.

"Starfire you are and you know it. You will stop this man and we will all be there for you. I swore it once and I'll swear it again; I will never let anything happen to you". He held and she just wanted to forget about Orion and what was happening to remain their with Robin forever.

"You are brave, in a way that I may never understand". They laid back on the bed and fell asleep. Though only a few hours stood between them and their mission into the hornet's nest.

Well I wasn't too fond of this chapter. I don't know, I guess its one of those chapters where nothing really happens but you get a lot of info on the story. Oh well, tell me what you think and I'll go from there. Thanks for reading so far!


	10. Into the Hornet's Nest

I know we all have school to deal with now (CURSES!!). This one took a while to get out I know, but don't blame me! Its homework and all! Oh well, I'll stop whining and give you the chapter. R&R please.

Ch.10

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy walked through a long dark tunnel which fed directly under the northern half of the city. So far they had been walking for at least eight hours and were beginning to wonder if they would ever reach the citadel (isn't that just one of the coolest words to say). They were currently trekking through a densely colored liquid which filled a portion of the floor. They could hear multiple drops in the back and fore ground. Beast Boy kept looking around getting slightly nauseated.

"You guys do realize what were walking around in right"? Cyborg let out a heavy sigh.

"I just managed to take my mind off BB, thanks a lot! But yeah the smell is pretty obvious". He tapped Robin on the shoulder. "Are you sure we had to do this I mean, why couldn't we sneak around topside"?

"It's too late to turn back now", replied Robin. "Besides you're the one who's not really inconspicuous remember", smirked Robin. Starfire looked back at her friends.

"Please forgive me, but in order to avoid detection this is the only way". She looked around and found a small painted sign on the wall which was in her language. She read it quickly and turned to Robin. "We should be nearing our destination".

"Raven take a look will you", asked Robin. Raven nodded and flew up to the ceiling and phased through the ground. He head came up like a periscope as she surveyed the area. She spotted the palace and returned to her teammates.

"It's there, dead ahead", she said landing.

"Alright lets move", said Cyborg. They ran the rest of the way and came to a small wall ladder. Cyborg was first to try it but broke it because of his large body. Beast Boy and Robin laughed to themselves while Cyborg smiled sheepishly and threw the ladder aside. Rolling her eyes Raven levitated Cyborg up to the man hole who opened it and climbed out. She lifted Beast Boy next and followed him on his way out. Robin reached for his grapple when he heard a soft "Eh hem".

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance", suggested Starfire blushing. Robin looked down at his grapple and thought for a moment.

"Would you two hurry UP", came Beast Boy from the top. Robin put away his grapple and walked up to Starfire.

"Assist away", he said holding out his hand. She smiled and flew them both out of the opening. Cyborg covered it back up and they made their way into the palace. They moved swiftly around a few stray guards and quietly made their way to the floor that Starfire's room was on. They gathered around in a huddle.

"From my room it is only a short distance to the beacon", said Starfire glancing at each of them.

"What about security", inquired Raven. Robin peered around the corner to see the next few halls crawling with guards.

"Next question"?

"Sure. How we gonna get out of here as soon as we get the job done"?

"Raven and I found a small hanger last time we were here", added Beast Boy

"Sounds good", said Robin. He looked back down the guard filled corridor. He took out his staff and extended it. The other Titans readied themselves and Robin gave his famous signal.

"TITANS GO"!

CATCHING UP WITH LEE................................

The sun had begun to set behind the hills as Lee, Aurora, and Liman made their way across the grassy landscape. (I know my version of Tamaran is a lot different then the T.V. show's, but who cares). They paused and Lee removed a small computer pad and tapped the screen to bring up a map of the area. Aurora and Liman came up from behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"According to Star-San the first camp should be just over the next rise", he closed up the pad and pocketed it. They walked a few hundred feet more and came over the hill to see a large fenced off camp area. The columns of tents seemed to continue on forever. They started to go down when Aurora tugged on Lee's sleeve.

"What if they are not so welcoming", she asked eyeing the camp site. Liman appeared to be wondering the same thing too.

"Well, we'll know soon enough", replied Lee. They walked down the small hill and cautiously made their way to the front gate. The journey up to the gate felt like it took hours but they reached it all the same. Gripping his sword with one hand Lee stretched out the other to deliver a knock on the gate. Before he could make contact a ball of energy came out of nowhere and narrowly missed his hand. He spun around and drew his sword to not one but three Tamaranians, their fists glowing. They prepared to launch another wave at him, Lee put his hand inside his robe and removed a short sword. They fired off their powers and Lee twirled his blades to form a metal shield around himself. He deflected the starbolts. They looked rather surprised at this, Lee smiled and held up his swords.

"Specially tempered atimantium, never know when it might come in handy". He looked over at the gate which remained unblocked. "Aurora, Liman give me some cover". He sheathed his small sword and ran for the gate. Aurora and Liman flew above and released multiple blasts to keep the others off of him. One flew up and started fighting with Liman. Aurora fired her eye beams at Liman's attacker and he fell to the ground. Still avoiding stray starbolts Lee dashed for the gate. He jumped up and kicked the gate wide open. Liman and Aurora joined him and were about to congratulate themselves when they looked up to see at least three hundred Tamaranian soldiers standing in front of them. The three stood back to back as the soldiers closed in around them.

"Now what do you suggest", asked Liman charging his fists. Lee looked around for a moment and then politely sheathed his sword and stepped forward. Aurora made a move to stop him, but he kept walking. He stopped in front of one of them and bowed his head.

"There is no reason for us to fight. I am here to speak with your General". Some silent murmuring followed Lee's statement. Finally they parted to make way for a man not much taller than Lee. He walked up and began to slowly circle him. Lee remained perfectly still and calm not knowing what to expect. The man stopped in front of Lee.

"Who ar you". Lee raised an eyebrow. The man's voice sounded like a mix of Scottish and Irish.

"My name is Leonidas Moristu. Some refer to me as Lee to save time. I am here on behalf of my friends and fellow warriors; the Teen Titans". He turned around and gestured to Aurora and Liman. "And these are"-

"Wait", interjected the man. He walked over to Liman and smiled. "I remember you. His grace, Count Liman Aran". Liman lowered his head somewhat. "So tell me, how goes the palace life? Last time I saw you, you was looking down at us from the palace", he pointed to the tall tower in the distance. "While me men and I were herded out of the city gates like pack of zornicks". His smile faded and was replaced by anger and hate. HE turned back to Lee. "So! Just what ar Ya here for"?

"I am here to request your assistance for my friend Starfire". From behind him Lee heard a mix of snickers, whispers, and insults. The man walked up to Lee frowning.

"Ar you now? And what kind of messenger comes and attacks a defenseless campsite"?

"We were defending ourselves, we didn't have and still don't have any aggressive intentions in mind. A samurai exercises polite courtesy even among his enemies; he does not need to demonstrate his power. Also in my culture it is considered extremely rude to not introduce yourself". The man looked around at his soldiers.

"Very well, my nam's Iris. And you, Leonidas Moristu, have worn out yer welcome. And you can tell her "highness", that the day we swear allegiance to her, is the day that a human like you becomes a threat to me". The other Tamaranians let out hardy laughs while Iris began to walk away.

"Then you swear you allegiance today", said Lee. Iris stopped as Liman, Aurora, and everyone else looked over at him to see his reaction. He slowly turned around levitated back to Lee, who hadn't moved.

"That a challenge I hear"? Lee said nothing but looked him square in the face. "Fine we'll fight. You and me at sundown. I always like to this sort of thang at night, for dramatic purposes".

"If you're so willing to jump into a fight then why don't we make into a wager"?

"Go on", prompted Iris.

"If you win, we leave your camp and never disturb you again. However if I win, you at least listen to what Star-San has to say". Iris thought about for a moment and consulted with a few of his friends. While this went on Aurora flew up next to Lee.

"Lee I think you might be making a mistake". Before Lee could answer Iris straightened back up and crossed his arms.

"All right samurai, we'll make it a wager, since we're such kindred spirits. But when you loose I want that little trinket attached to our side there". Lee glanced down and saw Iris was talking about his sword. "Ya know, for a trophy".

"To assume the outcome of a battle before it is fought, is to walk down the path of defeat", said Lee with a bow. Iris laughed out loud and began walking off.

"I like you Lee, to bad I'm going to haff to do this to ya". So saying he disappeared behind the crowd and the three were shown to a vacant tent.

CATHING UP WITH ROBIN AND THE OTHERS...........................

The halls of the northern section of the palace were chard and littered with the body parts of a number of androids. From the first floor sounds of blasts and fighting could be heard. Raven and Starfire were currently zooming through the corridor while a good fifteen droids followed them below. Starfire turned around and while flying backwards fired off several starbolts with deadly accuracy. She then fired her eye beams at the ceiling causing it to collapse onto their pursuers. Victorious the two caught up with Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy who were busy getting some exercise. Cyborg gave Robin a leg up and while in the air Robin threw down dozens of small bombs onto their enemies. Beast Boy plowed through the droids as a rhino and then became a pterodactyl and began picking them up and dropping them. More droids arrived and began to open fire on the Titans.

The five regrouped behind a piece of rubble while Cyborg reached around and fired his cannon at the androids. They all peered over their barricade and saw that the numerous droids were blocking their path.

"Raven, Beast Boy! Clear us a path", shouted Robin. The two nodded and jumped out from behind the small wall. Beast Boy became an elephant and Raven formed a pointed wedge of black energy. BB tore through the droids taking a couple of hits along the way. What droids were left were scooped up by Raven and smashed against the wall. Beast Boy resumed his human form and nodded back at Robin. Getting the message Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg leapt up and joined Raven and Beast Boy.

"We're almost there", said Starfire flying around the next corner. They followed but stopped dead. A large droid with a red cape and human-like facial features blocked their way. Starfire took one look at him and groaned.

"Yo Star who is this guy", asked Cyborg.

"He is General Strife, the one who would lead Orion's armies into battle. He will be most difficult to defeat", she said charging her fists. Robin took her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Get to the beacon, we'll take care of him", said Robin nodding to Strife who obviously was waiting for them to make the first move.

"Robin are you quite sure"?

"You're the only one who can 'spread the word'. Once you've activated the beacon come back down and give us a hand if needed. But right now your need to get up to that tower pronto". Starfire was hesitant for a moment but then nodded and flew past Strife and up towards the tower. Robin took out his staff and yelled;

"GET HIM"!

Starfire looked over the railing to make sure no one was there. Seeing not one soul she flew over and softly touched down. It was a little more windy than usual and she found she had to fight against some of the strong gusts. She made her way to a light house looking structure and opened the door. Inside a generator reached to the top of the beacon. A small space separated the bottom half of the generator with the top, a space just big enough for someone's hand. She walked up to the generator and a small device came down and began to scan her retina. She came out positive and the room lit up and came to life. She charged her hand and took a step forward.

"Hello my dear". Starfire turned around and gasped to see Orion leaning against the opened doorway. "So, come to light yourself a candle"? Starfire felt she should just fly over and put her hand in the activation port. But something inside her arose, she felt anger building up. In an instant she forgot all about the beacon and only thought about getting back at Orion. Her eyes turned bright green and she shot straight at him. He moved aside and she flew right past him.

"I'm glad you've come back your highness. By now it seems rather pointless to have sent my followers out to find you. But seriously, you're out of your league". He threw a powerful blood red starbolt at her and she skidded against the ground. He smiled evilly as his eye turned the same shade of red. He walked up to her and slammed his hand down on her back sending a wave of agony through her.

"I don't see what you're friends have that I don't, he said circling Starfire. Her teeth gritted she struggled to get up. "I mean, what can they do that I can't do better". She spun her body around like a circular saw and tripped him. She then flew up and fired starbolt after starbolt at him. Her vision was slightly blurry but she was still quite accurate. HE suddenly flipped out of the smoke and sent her flying backwards with his eye beams. She flew against the wall and slid to the ground. Orion walked up to her and stood over her.

"You take Liman for instance; I'm sure I could be a better teacher. We'll start your first lesson. Whom do you obey"?

"No one", gasped Starfire,

"WRONG ANSWER"! He pointed his hand at her and shot her in the chest, but not enough to severely injure her. She shrieked with pain and he stopped. "Let's try this dance again. Which planet do you serve"? Starfire coughed and a small trickle of blood came out of her mouth.

"E-E-Earth".

"You're never going to pass at this rate", he said half laughing. He blasted her again and she passed out from the strain. "This would certainly be a lot easier if Alexei were still around. I guess if you want a job done you've got do it yourself". He hoisted her up over his shoulder and began to walk back to the doorway leading back down stairs.

"Don't worry you're highness, everything will be alright. Now that you're back where you belong", said Orion to the unconscious Starfire. He descended the stairs just Robin retracted his bird grapple from climbing up the wall.

"We'll see about that"!

Forgive me but, I must leave you with a cliffy. So tell me honestly how it is so far. I really do like reading what you have to say about it. Thanks again for reading it!


	11. QUESTION FROM THE AUTHOR

QUESTION FROM THE AUTHOR

Hey whats up? Thanks for reading my story so far. Thanks also for the many reviews that I have received. I now have a question for you all. I want to know if any of you have a suggestion as to where I should go next. I have an idea of what should happen, but I want to know what you think. Seriously, if you have any ideas let me now please. Or if its just fine say so. Thanks again for reading. And Chapter eleven is on its way.

TheSamurai


	12. Guiding Light

Thanks for the suggestions. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to keep a good story, well, good! Thanks again for your help and here it is Ch.11. Because that last entry didn't really count as a chapter. Since I have to put a lot in this chapter it will be kinda long. Thanks also to Koriand'r Star and Triumphantpickle for their helpful suggestions. R&R.

* * *

Ch.11

Lee was in a vacant tent preparing for his match with Iris. He usually wasn't the type of person to fight just for the sake of showing that he was better, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He removed his sword from his waist and set it down on the table next to him. Aurora poked her head in and watched him heat up a small fire.

"It's alright Aurora you can come in", said Lee not looking up.

"How did you know it was me", she asked, she sat down next to him.

"Everyone sounds different when they walk on the ground". He smiled up at her. "Your step is quite unmistakable". She blushed and turned away for a moment. She bit her lip and turned back to Lee.

"Lee I have come to ask you to-to not go through with this challenge". Lee stopped and looked up at her curiously. He reached up to the table and took his sword. He slowly removed it from the sheath and placed the blade over the fire.

"Why would you ask that"?

"Lee, Iris was the general not just of a section of our forces, but of the entire army. If you fight him he way kill you and"-. She broke off and looked at him with a concerning face. He reached over and picked up a small hammer. He then began to lightly hit the reddened blade. "What are you doing", she asked.

"Tempering it makes the blade sharper and stronger". Aurora disregarded the answer as if not even hearing it.

"Why do you feel you must risk your life? There are other ways Lee, other paths that we could take".

"This is the only way", he said shortly. He stopped hitting his blade and looked up at her. "Iris will not listen to what he does not respect, few people would. Therefore I must make him see reason so he will fight for Star-San. I do this as much for me as I do for my friends".

"What does that mean"? Lee wished he hadn't said that. Now he would have to explain himself even further. He sighed as he began to re-polish his sword.

"I am without my honor, I lost it long ago. So I live with the Titans and I serve Robin-San to slowly regain it". Aurora was utterly perplexed by this.

"But you fight alongside such great heroes, how could you be without honor"?

"You remember Nayia, my sister"? She nodded.

"When I left to search for her, I left my post at the city wall. That night it was attacked and we lost five hundred men because I abandoned my post. Instead of granting me the redeeming honor of taking my own life, the Shogun bore upon me the ultimate shame; exile". He got up and sheathed his sword with a snap. "I promise you I will not fail, I can't. There's just way too much at stake. Besides, I may end up giving you all a short lesson". She got up and took his hand.

"Just be careful. I have never seen Iris lose a battle before". He smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe you should get out more". She smiled back and they left the tent.

* * *

GETTING BACK WITH STARFIRE...........................

Starfire slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She found she was lying on the cold floor and that her wounds had been bandaged up. It was definitely a room for someone special but for who she couldn't remember. She moved forward but didn't get too far. She was suddenly stopped by an invisible field.

"Careful there". She looked over to see Orion sitting in a chair not to far from her. "That's a fifty kilowatt force field; I wouldn't want you to get hurt". She stood up and walked over to her boundary line.

"What have you done with my friends"?

"Nothing, I have no idea where they are. If you ask me, it sounds like your Robin simply took off and left you for dead". She turned her head away from him.

"I do not believe you. Nothing you have said thus far has been true, why should now be any different"?

"You believe what you wish, but soon you will see what I am saying is the truth". She sat down and faced away from him. "You liked it didn't you". Starfire didn't answer. "You enjoyed having the power to decide the fate others. The thought of spreading your name to other worlds, putting that boy in his place; as a commoner. Even more so; as a human". She turned her head swiftly at him.

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT ROBIN THAT WAY", her eye beams fired but they bounced off the field and ricocheted around in her small confinement. She got back up. "You would be surprised at what the human spirit can accomplish! And my friends are not ordinary humans". A thought then occurred to her. "As I recall, it was a group of mere humans who defeated your right hand man", she said smirking at him. His face turned rather nasty. He got up and walked over to her.

"Do you really think that Alexei is gone for good"? Starfire opened her mouth but didn't answer, Orion smiled at her confusion. "Your witch friend injured him most tremendously. Grant you that when he re-emerges many of his former powers will be gone. But you will see him again I assure you. After all, he now has a score to settle". (Author's Note: Ream will not appear for the rest of this story. However, he may come up again in another fic). Starfire narrowed her eyes at him.

"If my father were here he would make you pay dearly for this treachery"! Orion laughed out loud and pointed to something off to the side. Starfire looked and she gasped and fell back. It was Starfire's father, but he appeared to be cryogenically frozen. From inside the glass cylinder his skin appeared pale and lifeless.

"I just couldn't find it within myself to kill him", mocked Orion. Starfire felt a sudden burst of rage. She charged at Orion who simply stood his ground, as she hit the force field dead on. A powerful surge went through her and she sank to the floor. He bent down to her level. "Please keep on doing that, I'm sure the continuous shocks would be a good substitute for my tonic". Starfire got to her feet.

"You no longer have me as your slave. You've lost me, Ream, and Liman; you're all out of puppets".

"Oh Starfire if only you knew how wrong you were". He snapped his fingers and someone Starfire new only two well stepped into the room. She was around Beast Boy's height and had bright blue eyes. Her blonde hair had been cut so that it just touched her shoulders. Tera was standing next to Orion. Starfire couldn't believe her eyes, this was not possible. By all accounts Tera was dead. As Tera looked down at the floor Orion slowly circled her.

"Magnificent isn't she. Aurora and I discovered her while on our temporary stay on Earth. And with the help of Alexei and a little ingenuity we were able to revive her".

"For someone who hates humans so much, you keep them strangely close", said Starfire not looking away from Tera.

"They are not so different than cattle; they serve their purpose for as long as it is needed. Her's might I add, may go even after this is all over". He ran his fingers through her hair. He then began to walk out of the room. "I'll be back my princess with you're daily tonic. Your going to help me, whether you want to or not". So saying he opened the door and left. Starfire glanced at the door and then looked back at Tera who hadn't moved.

"Tera"?

"Spare me your sweet talk Starfire, I have nothing to say to any of you".

"Please Tera come back with us, we have forgiven you", said Starfire reassuringly. Tera walked over to the wall and disengaged the force field.

"Orion will be back soon. Go, now while you still have time. And don't bother lighting that beacon on you're way out", she said sharply.

"Tera do not do this, Beast Boy would be most pleased to hear of you're recovery".

"DO NOT TELL BEAST BOY"! Bellowed Tera. Starfire jumped back and lit up her fists out of instinct. She then calmed herself. "I will not be so generous the next time we meet, so I suggest you take advantage of this opportunity".

"I ask you again Tera, please return to us", asked a humbled Starfire. Tera began shaking her head.

"It's too late for me".

"Never, you still have a choice make the right one"!

"I can't fight what I have become"!

"Yes you can", Starfire approached Tera who backed up and frowned.

"The Titans and their planet hold one too many memories for me. And as Earth dies you will see that it's time has come. Or Orion's voice will echo through time long after yours has faded. From the dim memory"!! Her eyes turned yellow and she flung Starfire back and out the window. Star would have fallen except she was caught by the waiting arms of Robin.

"Miss me"? He smiled at her and the two climbed back through the window. Starfire looked around the room and saw that Tera was gone. They were then joined by the other Titans who levitated up by Raven.

"MY FRIENDS! You came for me"!

"Course we did", said Robin making sure the room was secure.

"I am happy to see you all victorious. But what of the general", she asked curiously.

"Oh you mean the guy you said would be hard to beat", asked Beast Boy. They all turned to Cyborg who brought forth a small bolt and handed to Starfire.

"I do not understand", she said innocently.

"That's all that remains of him", said Raven rather proudly. Starfire smiled and threw the bolt away. "Quickly friends Orion will return soon. We should leave now".

"What about the beacon", asked Cyborg.

"We'll get that on the way out", said Robin. He went to the front door and put his ear to it. "It doesn't sound like anyone's there let's go"! He flung the door open and came face to face with Orion. Both stared at each other utterly surprised, then Orion's eyes turned red and his face spelled Hell. "WHATCH OUT", said Robin pointing behind Orion. Orion turned around and was then punched in the jaw by Robin who slammed the door and put his staff between the two handles. Starfire then grabbed hold of Robin, Raven levitated Cyborg, Beast Boy became a hawk and they flew up to the tower. They landed and Robin turned to Star.

"HURRY STAR LITE IT UP"! Starfire didn't' need telling twice. She dashed over to the generator and placed her hand into the reader. The room immediately lit up and Star ran back outside with her friends. They gathered each other up and began flying towards Lee, via locator signal. They looked back and saw a bright beam of light suddenly shoot up from the tower and into the sky.

"If we get a return signal then we are assured assistance", said Starfire as they continued toward the camp site. From the window that they exited out of Orion watched the beam sail upwards and then disappear. He put on a terrible grimace and signaled Tera on the wall com.

"Prepare our forces, if it is a battle they want then a battle they will have. Wipe out every-last-one"!

* * *

GETTING BACK WITH LEE...................

A circle of Tamaranian soldiers had formed and standing in that circle on either side was Lee and Iris. They had been staring each other down for the past half hour and were about to move when they just noticed the last remnants of the beam. Iris looked from Lee to the sky. Whispering began to erupt all around them. One walked up to Iris and spoke quietly.

"Sir the beacon has only been lit once in its entire existence. Perhaps we should forego this challenge for now", he suggested. Iris thought about it for a moment then shook his head and spoke out loud.

"We'll finish here, and then tend to those matters". Lee nodded and reached for his sword. He unsheathed it but instead of holding on let go and threw to the middle of the circle. It flipped in the air and landed point first in the ground. It swayed in the wind as all eyes concentrated on Lee and Iris.

"If you so desire my sword, then try and take it"! They stayed silent for another moment. Aurora was unconsciously fiddling with her hands while Liman concentrated on the pair. Iris then shot forward and flew straight for the sword. Lee ran forward and jumped off the ground. He sailed forward as though gliding on the air itself. He reached the sword first, kicked it up and swiped Iris across the arm just as he flew by. Iris gripped his arm and smirked at Lee.

"Impressive". He fired off a dozen well aimed starbolts which Lee blocked and dodged. "Most impressive, I didn't know humans could fly though".

"Not fly, just utilize the air". He leapt forward and swung diagonally at Iris who flipped out of the way and kicked Lee twenty feet backward. He landed with a small thud and looked back up at Iris. He was hovering in the air with his fists charged. Lee then decided he should fight on a smaller scale. He sheathed his sword and got into a battle stance. Iris let loose more starbolts and Lee ducked and flipped forward to avoid them. Iris flew in for a punch but Lee swiftly moved out of the way. He then came up in front of Iris and sent a few psychic blasts his way. Iris clutched his head and blindly fried a few starbolts followed by his eye beams. A few of his soldiers dived out of the way while others simply got hit.

"Iris wheeled around and punched Lee in the back sending him to ground once more. Iris went to stomp down on him but Lee rolled backward and kicked him in the jaw as he rolled. Iris was getting fed up with this fight; he flew up and released his largest assault yet. Combining starbolts with eye beams Iris made a huge attempt to incinerate Lee. Who at this point was having to run like hell in order to avoid being burnt to a crisp. He whipped out his sword and lightly kicked off the ground. He once again sailed into the air and flew straight at Iris. Iris charged up an empowered starbolt and released it, as Lee was coming in he swung his sword forward and sent the bolt crashing back into its originator. Iris fell to the ground and Lee landed not far from him. Lee slowly sheathed his sword and bowed to his defeated opponent. Iris got up and walked over to Lee, everyone held their breath. Iris then let out a laugh and slapped Lee on the shoulder.

"Yer alright Lee! I'll hear what yer friend has ter say about her mistakes. But first I want to know how you did all that 'gliding'". Lee smiled.

"The air".

"Come again"?

"An old Tibetan philosophy. The air is as real as flesh, earth, and wind. Once you realize this you can step on it as you would a stone, or swim through it as you would water. It's all in form, poise, and technique". Iris protruded his lower lip and nodded.

"Well when is Koriand'r goin' ter be here"? Lee gestured behind him. Iris turned and saw Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy standing there.

* * *

INSIDE IRIS' TENT..........

They all sat silently taking in all that has happened thus far. Iris finally got up and waved his hand across a large map of Tamaran.

"If what you say is all tru, then it is only a matter of time. Orion's army will come. For nearly three thousands years the leaders of this army the warriors themselves have protected the people of this world and many others. Now I, as the latest descendent have failed them all. It is the end", he said sadly.

"No", said Starfire. Everyone looked up at her. "We still have a good number of our own soldiers. And the Centari militias are on their way as well".

"Provided they got the message", said Raven.

"We are only seven thousand", said Liman from his chair.

"That doesn't matter", said Robin getting himself up. "Star's right we can't give up now. We're outnumbered yes, but against an army of drones. Soldiers who can't think for themselves". Cyborg smiled as he understood what Robin meant.

"Yeah I see where you going with this. Those things will be programmed to kill us all. They'll have no regard for their wounded or dead".

"Plus we managed to nick off Orion's one and only strong guy", said Beast Boy. An unsettling feeling went through Starfire. Raven was of course the first to notice and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Whats wrong", she asked as though interrogating Star. Starfire gulped and readied herself.

"I'm afraid what Beast Boy said was not entirely accurate". They all opened their mouths slightly.

"What do you mean", asked Robin. "Is Ream back or something"!

"No no, Ream has not returned. Orion has yet another pawn at his disposal".

"Well who is it", inquired Cyborg. Starfire hesitated.

"Tera".......

"Star we can't hear you", said Robin.

"TERA", Starfire clasped her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide with surprise. Everyone except Iris, Liman, and Aurora fell down in shock. Cyborg got up and sat back down.

"You mean Tera's alive"?

"And well", finished Starfire.

"And she wouldn't come back with us", asked Robin not sounding to surprised at this. Starfire slowly shook her head.

"How well is she", asked Beast Boy. Raven put up her hood as a sudden wave of jealousy swept through her. She mustered all her strength to keep it in as a small light off to the side suddenly exploded. They all jumped and then looked at Raven who had just taken her leave. They all shrugged it off and went back to brainstorming some possible battle strategies. Beast Boy however went outside. It was nightfall by now as Beat Boy made his way around the camp area. He found Raven sitting at the peak of a small hill, meditating. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Rae, you okay"? Raven stopped reciting her words.

"Fine".

"Are you sure, I mean it's pretty obvious when your not", his thoughts went to the destroyed light. Raven hid her face even more in her hood.

"I am only concerned about the impending all out war that we are about to face. It's pointless to get worked up about Tera". Beast Boy smiled.

"Now I know you weren't reading my mind Rae. I didn't mention Tera, so how's you know I was talking about her"? Form inside her hood Raven to turn a shade of red. Beast Boy moved over and lowered Raven's hood. Now free her hair moved gracefully in the wind. Beast Boy found himself hypnotized by its fluidity. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"I hope you make through this okay Raven". He got up and went back over to the tents. Raven sat there completely red and putting in all that she had to keep from letting loose the full chaos of her powers. As Beast Boy was walking back he could have sworn he felt an unusually warm gust of wind.

* * *

Whew! I need to dip my fingers in water they've been moving so fast. Thanks again for your reviews and suggestions. Ch.12 is on its way!


	13. Terra's Angst

For those of you who are getting sick of this story, don't worry there are only two chapters left (not counting this one). For those who like it, sorry but its gotta end somewhere. This is my first try at angst. I hope you like it. R&R please.

**Response to Koriand'r Star:** I have to congratulate you. You're the first to notice the similarity of my pen name to my character Lee. Japanese Samurai are one of my biggest interests, so I decided to incorporate one and the samurai code into my fics. Now correct me if this was a wrong thing to do. But it is just a coincidence that it turned out this way; I really don't base my character off of myself. My compliments again for being the first to pick up on that.

* * *

Ch.13

Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Lee walked in a small pack along the tents and stopped outside Starfire's. Cyborg peered inside and saw that Starfire was sound asleep, sitting next to her bed was Robin. Cyborg looked back at Raven who nodded, Cyborg walked into the tent. He took a moment to observe how much Robin and Starfire enjoyed each other. Robin looked more than content and Star seemed to feel so safe. He tapped Robin on the shoulder, nothing. Cyborg walked around the chair and saw that Robin was also asleep. He shook him slightly and he woke with a start.

"Shhhhhhhhh, quiet man she's asleep", whispered Cyborg. Robin nodded and followed Cyborg outside with the rest of his friends.

"Whats up", he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Liman wants to see you", said Raven. Robin nodded and made his way to Liman's tent were he was also talking to Iris. He walked in and the two stopped talking. Iris sat down and folded his arms. Liman walked up to Robin and paused for a moment.

"Youuuuu summoned me", asked Robin wanting to know what was going on.

"I did because anyone here can plainly see that you are the closest to Starfire and therefore the right candidate for the job".

"What job"?

"To restore herself". Robin frowned somewhat, he had no clue what he was talking about. "She is indeed willing to fight to the death that much is there, however she lacks the confidence needed for her personal victories". Robin nodded as he understood perfectly. "If she doesn't believe that Orion cannot be defeated, then he will be unstoppable. Which is something we cannot allow; he's not aiming to conquer Earth, he's planning its annihilation".

"What do you want me to do", asked Robin. Iris got up and picked up a small box. He walked over to Robin and opened it in front of him.

"Giver 'er this", he said holding it out. Robin's eyes widened as he gazed at the boxes contents.

* * *

TERRA'S ROOM.......................

Terra stood in the middle of her room going through some exercises that she had learned while under Slade's boot. Though he only intended to manipulate her, eh had taught her a couple of uses ways to keep her powers under control. As she worked her mid raced over what was about to happen. Her new master, she, and over sixty thousand droid soldiers were about to totally wipe out the way of life of two planets. As much as she had come to hate Earth, she couldn't help but have a lingering second thought about leaving it a lifeless dust ball. Her mind then flashed to each of the Titans; Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Lee, and BEAST BOY!

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped loudly. She couldn't believe that she was still unable to go a single day without thinking about him. She remembered her stone imprisonment and how it felt. She couldn't speak, she couldn't hear, she couldn't see, but she could think. All she could think about was revenge! But then that thought would be slowly wiped away whenever her short lived love entered her mind. She gripped her temple and growled slightly.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD BEAST BOY"! She wanted to hate him, she wanted to hate them all. But, found she just couldn't, not after all that they had done for her even she spontaneously left after their first meeting. She just wanted to take Starfire up on her offer and go back with them, go back with Beast Boy. It was then that she was hit by the hard truth of present circumstances. She had been ordered by her master to assist him in the slaughter of all who opposed him. The Titans unfortunately fell under that category. Her thoughts then went to Raven. Even if Raven forgave her for trying to kill them one by one, she would still hate her for being near Beast Boy. She thought of the times before she betrayed them. Whenever she'd get close to Beast Boy Raven would always snap her book shut and leave the room. Before Terra figured that Raven simply disapproved of love, along with all other emotions. It's taken this long to realize that she had been Raven's competition. She began to hope, nay, she began to pray that the Orion's army is defeated and that if she is killed by anyone on that battle field let it be at Beast Boy's hand. Tears coming down her face she picked up a lamp and threw it across the room and it broke against the wall.

"DAMN YOU BEAST BOY, damn you", she sobbed. 'Why did you have to do this to us, do this to me. Now I must do what I would never want to do to you'.

Terra's head and heart began to hurt. She could only long for her lost love and brood over the terrible fight that was to come. 'What if they were all killed? What if Beast Boy falls'? She sank to the floor and put her hands to her face. She once again began to softly cry. She could not disobey her master, for a number of reasons. HE was exactly like Slade. Both saw the inevitable treachery in her and made sure that everything was under control. She could not return to the Titans, she would have to fight them. It all seemed like a hopeless never-ending struggle. If Orion prevailed then Beast Boy would be dead and gone forever. If Starfire and the Tamaranian knights prevailed, then she would be forever locked in a battle with Raven. Her whole world faded as she felt completely alone. She couldn't hear, she couldn't speak, she could hardly see, but she could think. A loud beeping sound suddenly snapped her out of her despair and she staggered forward to answer her wall comm..

"Get down her immediately", came Orion's voice. "I need to discuss something with you". Terra replied in the affirmative and sank down against the wall. It didn't matter who claimed victory; but once the dust clears, it would be the end for her.

* * *

Well that was my first try at angst. Tell me if I did anything wrong, it may not be my last. Well anyway the story's almost over and then we can all go home. Please tell me what you think, its just as much fun to get reviews as it is to write the fics. Next chapter is on its way.


	14. Its come to this

Here's chapter 14, please tell what you think. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter. Enjoy. Now Pg-13 for viloence

* * *

Ch.14

Terra walked into the thrown room and waited in front of the door. Orion motioned for her to come forward and she did. What was left of Orion's followers lined the aisle leading to the thrown. Terra walked past each one of them rather swiftly. She stopped before and bowed her head.

"You summoned me Master"?

"Very observant! Before I rid myself of that dim-witted princess and her human boy friend, there are two words I want you to consider; loyalty and allegiance". With her head still bowed Terra swallowed.

"Why do you ask"? Orion frowned and adjusted a device around his wrist. Terra sank to the floor screaming, pain as she had never felt before coursing through her. He let up on her and she remained on the floor wincing.

"When I say, you do. When I ask, you answer. When I play music, you dance. But you do not EVER, question me. Is that clear"? Now getting to her knees Terra quickly nodded. Orion got up and walked over to her. He bent down and lifted her up so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"Now listen, I don't care what you're past history is with them. One of two things will happen today; either I will make them see reason and they will surrender, or you will lead my army against them. And with them hopelessly outnumbered, you will crush them. Won't you"? Terra closed her eyes and softly mouthed;

"Yes, I will".

* * *

CATHING UP WITH STARFIRE..................

Starfire was currently in her tent getting ready. All last night she had dispersed dreams about this day. She would see visions of them victorious and then she would get glimpses of each of them falling to the ground severely injured. She had told Raven of these dreams and Raven said she had been having the same. Starfire was indeed afraid of impending doom, but so much as the possibility of losing her friends, or Robin. From the moment she had regained consciousness after landing on Earth Robin had been at her bedside. Though at the time he was slightly less open about his feelings. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Lee were her family and friends. And Robin was her love. If this was to be their end, then she would end with them. Starfire took a deep breathe and walked outside.

"She embraced the sudden rays of sunlight and saw her friends waiting for her. Next to them stood Liman, Iris, and Aurora. Star glanced behind them to see not a small band of soldiers but a large mass of Tasmanian warriors. Her mouth dropped as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"They all gathered here during the night", said Liman walking up to her. "We also got a return signal this morning. The Centari are on their way". Starfire smiled and nodded. The Titans then approached her. She looked around at each of them and sighed.

"Thank you all for being here, but I am still not sure if I can do this". Robin smiled and took her shoulder.

"I can fix that", he pulled the small box out from behind his cape. "We know you missed your 'coronation', so here's a special one from all of us", he opened it. Starfire's eyes popped out as Robin now held out a shining crown. It came to a point which had a small green gem at the top. "They say it only fit those who are supposed to wear it. Guess Orion's head was just too big for it". He stepped forward and gently placed it on her head. In a wave like motion, all seven thousand Tamaranians suddenly got down on their knees. Followed by Liman, Iris, Aurora, and the Titans. Star looked around with nothing but her usual look of humility. She smiled sweetly and gestured for them all to get up. Once they did she gave a determined nod to Iris who flew up and waved his hand toward the enormous tower off in the distance.

"To the city! Move out! Move out"! The ones who couldn't fly (Robin, Cyborg, and Lee) were given speeders so as to keep up with the largest mass they had ever seen. As they made their way to the city Iris flew up next to Lee.

"You bet'er survive this Lee, because I want a rematch".

"We'll see", said Lee smiling.

Out side the city Orion had assembled the full force of his army and stationed himself towards the back with Terra. They watched as The Titans and the Tamaranians came over the rise and stood attention. Orion saw Starfire land in the front and then joined by her friends. He chuckled somewhat and pointed to her.

"Look, the little princess wants to play general. Fine we'll play along". He motioned for Terra to come with him. On the Titan's side there was some scattered muttering among the soldiers. Cyborg spotted Orion and Terra coming towards them, Terra was speeding along Orion on a large rock.

"Yo Rob check this out". He pointed the two out to the rest Titans.

"Guess he wants to make this as diplomatic as possible", said Raven.

"That or he's just trying to be an ass", replied Beast Boy.

"Lets go", said Starfire. The six of them made their way down the hill and over to the center between the two forces. They met each other and a rather long pause followed. Finally Orion spoke.

"Your highness", he mocked. "You have such a nice looking band of followers there. They would make a marvelous secret police, if you and your friends lay down your arms and surrender then you will not be harmed. Much".

"No soldier of Tamaran will ever bow down to you're evil", said Star with bright green eyes. Orion shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, then I am sorry to tell you that every soldier of Tamaran shall die".

"Man, up yours", said Cyborg. Beast Boy glanced at Terra who had been looking at the ground the whole time.

"Hey, Terra", he said softly. Out of complete shame Terra sank her head even deeper. Raven could feel her jealous temper welling up again.

"So sorry, but she does not respond to her enemies", said Orion. "Do you", he added to Terra. She paused a moment then shortly nodded her head. Robin had enough of this he got off his speeder and approached Orion who stood his ground.

"Before this day is over, you will die at the hand of either Starfire or a human". He turned sharply, got back on his speeder and went back to their side with his friends. Orion cast a hateful glance at Robin then sped back to the city. Beast Boy went back to his normal form as Raven approached him.

"Beast Boy".

"Yeah Rae"? Raven bit her lip.

"I just wanted to tell you to-to be careful out there okay"? Beast Boy smiled and they embraced each other. The two then joined the others in a huddle. Starfire looked around at each of them.

"Well"? She looked at each of them. They all gave her ready looks except for Beast Boy who simply stared out at the seemingly endless carpet of droids.

"Dude, I've been waiting to do this since we got here".

"Booya", said Cyborg.

Orion and Terra got to their place behind the army and Orion punched a chunk out of the city wall.

"INSOLENT BASTARDS"! He glanced at Terra who seemed quite passive at the moment. "Do what ever it takes; I want their heads on my desk by sundown"! Terra then pointed to the Tamaranians and Orion saw they were forming ranks, they then began to let out loud shouts and cries. Utterly surprised by this Orion signaled for the first line of droids to ready themselves. On the other end of the field Robin extended his staff and said loudly;

"TITANS GO"! With their loudest shout yet the large mass of Tamaranians began charging straight at the enormous droid army. It was like a multi colored wave as each had charged up their fists and sped right at their enemy.

"FIRE"! Orion's voice rang out and the droids fired off a volley of laser fire. A few scattered Soldiers fell but the charge was not let up. While Orion put on a look of slight fear Terra allowed her mouth to curve into the smallest of smiles. As they got closer Starfire raised her hand as did all others. She, and every Tamaranian then let loose a rain cloud of starbolts. The first droid line was completely destroyed. Beast Boy went from a bird to a large elephant and gathered speed. The droids actually began to move back slightly as they finally collided.

It was utter chaos; laser fire, starbolts, and artillery were being fired in all directions. Beast Boy plowed through numerous droids and as he passed by Cyborg jumped up on top of him and fired his arm cannon down on the unsuspecting droids. Starfire darted around letting loose starbolt after starbolt each hitting its target dead on. She was then clipped in the shoulder. She winced, spun around and blew apart her attacker. Lee had leaped off of his speeder and slashed at every droid that came his way. He turned and saw one droid throw a sharp disk his direction. It twirled straight at him cutting the air itself. He rolled forward narrowly missing it and flung forward and swiped off the droid's head.

Raven flew past him concentrating on her own targets. "AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS"! She formed a ball around herself and then dispersed it in all directions, taking out all in a given radius. She chanted her words over and over again melting her enemies as she went. Robin was racking up a body count by the second. He twirled his staff all around him, smashing every droid in sight. He saw more coming his way and let loose a wave of exploding disks. He then threw a bird-a-rang behind and nailed a droid trying to sneak up on him. Iris and Liman had taken to the skies and began fighting back to back. Iris unleashed his eye beams making a long trail on the ground while Liman defended him. Starfire finished smashing two droids together when she saw another wave coming in. She signaled to a nearby group of soldiers and they flew up into the air. They then flew in a corkscrew motion and fired an endless barrage of starbolts like a gantline gun. Just as the group was shredded they found themselves being fired at by another group. Starfire and her soldiers dodged about though some were hit and fell to the ground.

Back on the ground Cyborg opened his chest and took out a medium sized ball. He threw at a clump of droids and they erupted in a ball of flame. He took a long sniff and smiled.

"Man I love the smell of napalm in the morning"! He went back to firing his gun. From a distance Terra was aiming a few good sized rocks at passing by Tamaranians. She then spotted Beast Boy who had been hit in the leg. He struggled to get up as his attacker pointed his gun at his head. Terra suddenly lifted a large bolder and blew the droids away. Beast Boy looked around in surprise and saw Terra smiling slightly. He gave her a short nod of thanks, which she didn't return. Disregarding it he morphed into a rhino and went back to demolishing everything.

Lee pulled his sword out of yet another fallen enemy. He looked up to see one of Orion's followers coming at him. He put his sword up and blocked his starbolt. He came to halt and smiled evilly.

"He'll reward me for getting rid of you"! He then began shooting off more starbolts at Lee who ducked slid forward and threw his sword like a spear. It landed the guy right in the chest. Mouth open he fell to the ground and went limp. Lee walked over and pulled out his sword.

"Never seen a dead man buy a drink". He then rejoined the ongoing battle.

Robin was currently darting forward when he looked up and saw Starfire flying above him. He gave her a hand signal and she flew down and picked him up. Once up in the air he threw down a dozen more disks before Star let him go. He landed on one droid while whipping his staff around at another. Starfire looked around and in the sky. The Centari had still not arrived. She gazed around at the absolute carnage. She could see what was left of their forces fighting with the utmost ferocity. She turned and saw Aurora, who had a cut across her face, punch through a droid and blast apart another. Not far from her a soldier of theirs fall forward after being shot through the chest. She then caught sight of Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Lee. All of them were beginning to tire. It was then that she noticed that Orion's army had begun to retreat back to the city.

"BOOYA! WE GOT EM' ON THE RUN", shouted Cyborg. Iris fired off a single starbolt and signaled their remaining troops for one last charge. The some two thousand surviving Tamaranians followed the Titans against Orion's retreating army. Orion's eyes were wide with panic. He franticly turned to Terra.

"DEPLOY THE DEFFENDERS"! Terra hesitated. The defenders were a new rapid fire weapon which tore apart anything in its path. Terra felt a starbolt fly past head, she looked over at Orion's smoking fist. "DELPOY THEM NOW OR DIE"! She went over to a small console and switched it on. Orion looked back at the oncoming charge. "HURRY"! They got closer and closer. "HURRY! FIRE"! Terra felt a tear roll down her face. She breathed out a silent "No" and touched the panel.

* * *

PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I didn't want to end it there but I had no choice, I had to go somewhere. I promise I'll have the end as soon as humanly possible. Again my profound apologies. 


	15. The only Thing

Ok, here's the last chapter. R&R review please.

* * *

Ch.15

The defenders came to life and began letting loose their merciless volleys. Raven chanted her words and formed the biggest shield she could muster. Unfortunately the shield only covered a section of their forces while the rest were completely exposed. Those who were unshielded were suddenly met with a wall of laser fire and in turn met their death and came to a rough halt. The rest of them continued on while Raven did her best to keep the shield up as it was continually pounded the defenders. Starfire looked back and saw that Raven's eyes began to water for the strain. She caught Raven's eyes who gave Star a look of apology and fell to the ground out of exhaustion. In that same instant everything seemed to stop.

The Titans and all with them did their best to try and get on the ground below the laser fire. However some just didn't make it. The whole world seemed to be going in slow motion. In scattered areas Tamaranian soldiers could only stand and be riddled with laser bolts while their comrades sadly watched them fall to the ground. Starfire looked up from where she was laying and saw Robin take a few in his shoulder and leg. She tried to scream his name but no sound seemed to be coming out of her mouth. Not far from him Cyborg fell with similar injuries. From behind the defenders Terra watched her old friends slowly being massacred. She wanted to be right there with them, feeling she deserved it more then them. Not able to bear the sight anymore she turned her tear stained face to Orion and began to beg.

"PLEASE STOP! STOP FIRING"! But Orion simply tuned her out, he peered around at his dying enemy with a hungry look in his eyes. Knowing begging would get her nowhere she decided to take matters into her own hands. She summoned up her powers and with great effort sank the defenders beneath the ground. The laser bolts disappeared as Starfire crawled her way over to the bleeding yet still alive Robin. Terra straightened up and gazed around at her old friends who seemed to be recovering. She let out a sigh of relief, then she was suddenly picked up by the neck. Orion held her up and growled loudly.

"TREACHEROUS WENCH"! He threw her to the ground hard and flashed his wrist device. "You want a job done, you've got to do it yourself". He switched it on and intense agony surged through Terra once more. Terra gripped the grass while crying out in pain. Orion thought about reprimanding her, but decided to simply end it. He made a move to turn up the intensity when a bird-a-rang hit the device and broke it in two. Terra stopped screaming and passed out. Orion turned his head in surprise and saw Robin with another one in his hands. He was leaning on Starfire for support. Orion couldn't believe this; he had been stopped by a human. NEVER! He ordered what was left of his army to reform ranks.

"EXTERMIANTE THEM"! About five grand worth of droids began sprinting forward at the Titans. Beast Boy got to his feet and readied himself. Using his sword for a support Lee also got up. Raven stirred somewhat but still seemed to be drained. Cyborg had been hit hard in the leg and therefore could only sit up. He brought out his arm cannon and pointed it forward. The droids came closer and took aim. Feeling victorious Orion smiled a toothy grin. "Today, my time begins". However before the first droid could pull the trigger he was suddenly blown away. The droids came to a halt and both Orion and Starfire mouths dropped. From over the hills hundreds of ships and speeders glided down to where the Titans stood. The Centari had arrived.

"WELL ITS ABOUT FREAKIN TIME", shouted Cyborg with his hands in the air. The Centari landed their ships in front of the Titans to create a makeshift shield. Their own troops leapt out and engaged Orion's remaining forces. With his mouth still hanging open Orion gazed around while his army was set ablaze. His eyes then fell on Robin and Starfire. He gritted his teeth and with tremendous speed flew in their direction. Starfire helped Robin get to his feet when Orion whizzed by and snatched up Robin.

"ROBIN", shouted Starfire. She saw the two fade in the distance and then took off after them. While flying over Tamaran's landscape Robin fought against Orion's grip. He socked Orion in the jaw who retaliated by throwing him up and hitting him with a starbolt in midair. Robin met the ground with a thud and rolled over onto his back. Orion landed next to him and looked him over from head to toe. Robin looked up and saw Orion's head blocking out the sun.

"Misery, suffering, and pain; that's all the life of a human can ultimately lead to". Robin slowly got to his knees, not impressed by this in the slightest Orion began to circle him. "Did you know that I've been planning this whole thing for ten of your earth years? And _you_, a human, comes and destroys it in four days"!

"We aim to please", said Robin who had now gotten to his feet. He pulled out his staff and fully extended it. Orion chuckled at this gesture.

"You really intend to fight me in your condition; bruised, broken, DEAD"! Robin nodded and smirked.

"I'm not trying to fight you; I'm trying to stall you"? Orion raised an eyebrow.

"Stall me? Stall me from what"? Starfire then flew up behind him and knocked him clear over Robin's head. Starfire came next to Robin who leaned on his staff.

"Robin! You are ok"?

"For the most part", said Robin with a half grin. They saw Orion get up and he charged his fists. Starfire did the same and the two clashed. Orion kicked her away and fired his eye beams at her. Starfire crossed her arms to shield her face and fought back with a barrage of starbolts. Orion took flight narrowly dodging them, they both began to shoot at each other while dodging and ducking. Star's eye beams got Orion in the stomach, while he yelped Star flew forward and drop kicked him to the ground. Orion jumped back up and punched Star in the chest. He then drilled his eye beams into her chest and sent her to the ground. Struggling to get up she cradled her stomach. Orion quickly popped up in front of her and pushed her back down to the ground. Orion pointed his fist at her head and narrowed his eyes.

"So ends you're highness' reign". He reared back his fist, but never brought it down. Confused Starfire moved out of Orion's shadow and saw Robin's staff in his back. The boy wonder and thrown it javelin style. Robin staggered over to Starfire as Orion fell to his knees. He tried to reach back but couldn't, he looked up at the two.

"Wha"-?

"It's a human made weapon", said Robin. "He looked over at the horizon and saw the sun had gone down a few minuets before. "Looks like my timing was a little off". Orion shook his head in disbelief and then keeled over.

* * *

REJOINING THE TITANS.....................

By the time Robin and Star made it back to the city the droids had been completely destroyed. Cyborg's legs were repaired, Raven had come to, and the Centari were helping to gather the fallen. Raven and Cyborg walked over to meet Robin and Starfire. They both looked around at the surrounding area; smashed and singed pieces of metal lay everywhere, and the lifeless forms of a good number of the Tamaranians still lay undisturbed. Starfire covered her face with her hands at the sight of the aftermath.

"You ok", asked Robin. Cyborg nodded as did Raven. "What happened to Terra"?

"Don't know", said Cyborg. By the time we got over to where she was she had gone. She could be anywhere by now". Her face still buried in her hands Starfire gulped.

"H-how many casualties", asked Starfire. Cyborg scratched the back of his head.

"Five thousand two hundred", answered Cyborg, not really wanting to. Out of the entire battle a wounded 1900 survived.

"That many", said Robin shaking his head.

"One in particular", said Raven. Star's head popped up and Robin's eyes widened with worry.

"Who"? Raven lowered her hood and Cyborg gestured for them to follow him and Raven. They led Robin and Starfire over to where their dead were being cleaned up and made ready for burial. Cyborg and Raven stopped next to one of the beds. Robin and Starfire approached and Star sank down next to its occupant.

Liman Aran lay there with his arms crossed over his stomach. Starfire lay her head down on her teacher's chest and silently cried. Robin knelt down and rubbed her back gently. He looked back up at Raven and Cyborg.

"What about Beast Boy and Lee"?

"Both fine, they're receiving some medical attention for a couple of cuts but that's the worst of it for them", replied Raven. Starfire quietly said good bye to Liman and got to her feet. Whipping away her tears she looked up at the tower.

"We, we should go now and revive my father", she said dryly. They nodded and followed her back to her father's room.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT.......................

Once Raven had said that it would be safe to unfreeze Starfire's father, they did so. His recovery was surprisingly quick and after a few hours was back to his old self. A huge celebration was then held by the surviving soldiers and the now free Tamaranian civilians. Almost everyone had gathered in the main citadel for the mass rejoicing. There was dancing, food, music, you name it chances are it was there. While Robin joked with Cyborg he noticed Starfire wasn't anywhere to be found. He looked at the enormous tower and made a good guess where she was. He walked over to a nearby soldier and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey buddy can ya give me a lift". He pointed to the tip top of the tower. While Robin exited stage left Beast Boy and Raven were talking to Star's father.

"Sooo how old are you anyway", asked Beast Boy. Raven whapped him off the back of the head.

"No no it's alright", said the new king. "How do you measure time on you're planet"? Raven thought a moment.

"Well one revolution of the moon around the earth is a month, and one revolution of the earth around the sun is twelve months which is a year"-

"Then I am one hundred and thirteen years old", he said.

"Oh", said Beast Boy. "Well, you look great"! Raven rolled her eyes while Beast Boy shrugged.

Up on the tower Starfire stood gazing at the night sky. Tamaran's sky was not all that different from Earth's. Though Earth only had one moon. Robin climbed over the railing and thanked one who flew him up there. He walked up to Starfire who looked positively alone.

"Star"? She turned and smiled.

"Robin! Will you come stand with me"? Robin walked up next her. There was a short pause between them.

"So why aren't you down there with everyone else"? Her smile faded somewhat.

"I do not feel like celebrating at this time", she said sadly. Robin lowered his head and leaned on the railing.

"I'm really sorry Star, about all that's happened".

"What do you have to be sorry about"?

"You know, you finding out that this whole thing was nothing but a way to control everything. And I'm sorry about Liman, I know he was important to you", Robin looked down over the side.

"Robin none of this is any fault of yours. If anyone is to apologize, it should be me", Robin looked up.

"Star"?

"I sent you and our friends away. I thought very little of the possibility of you being right about Orion. I said those awful and cruel things to you too". She bowed her head and sniffled.

"Star you were a victim of mind control, if anyone's to blame here its Orion. And he's gone now". He put an arm around her shoulder and she nestled her head on his. "Even though your father is back to being the ruler of Tamaran, I have no doubt what so ever that you would have made just as good a leader".

"You, are certain"?

"Positive, how else could you have lead those brave men into battle like you did today? Starfire, you've done wonderful things to free these people". He straightened her so that he could see her face. "And you shouldn't be beating yourself down on something you had no say in".

"But even after I told you to leave, why did you come back"? Robin smiled and moved a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Because I'm a selfish person, who doesn't want to give up who he loves". They stared at each other for the longest time. Then slowly Robin brought her in for a loving kiss. Their world seemed to revolve exclusively around them during that moment; a moment which they never wanted to end.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING......................

The king had presented each of the Titans with a commemoration in thanks for what they did for Tamaran. He then called Starfire up to him. She approached him and knelt down before him. He motioned for her to rise and she did.

"Daughters need not do that", he said brightly. Star smiled sweetly and hugged her father tightly. "However, I do have something else to present to you". Starfire looked at him curiously. He then brought forth a shining gold metal with a red cross in the middle. Open mouthed she bowed her head and received it.

"For unfathomable bravery a responding to the call of duty, I award you my daughter with the Tamaranian Star of Valor". Taking a deep breath she turned back around to face the crowd and the entire hall burst into applause. "Koriand'r"? Starfire turned back to her father. "Is there something wrong"?

"Well"......

"Yes"?

"I can't help but feel that there are others who deserve this presentation more that I". Her Father looked slightly perplexed.

"Really and how do you suggest I reward you"? Starfire bit her lip and looked back at her friends. Cyborg was giving her a thumbs up. "Let me go home".

"Home"?

"Earth, I have a life and a duty of my own to my friends", she said smiling up at her father who returned her smile.

"Then you go with my blessing, I hope to see you again my daughter". They hugged each other and then he kissed Starfire on the fore head.

Outside their stuff was being loaded onto the ship while the Titans said their good byes. Lee walked with Aurora to the ramp and held her hands.

"Are you quite sure you going to stay? We have plenty of room at home", he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Lee, but they will need my help with repairing parts of the city and getting things back to the way they were. Plus one Tamaranian on your team is probably enough".

"That's all a matter of opinion", said Lee. "Isn't there anyway to convince you that you should come with me"?

"Again Lee, though I care about you so much I cannot simply walk away from what needs to be done. You of all people should understand that". Lee nodded head, disappointed. "But, that doesn't emphasize that I cannot come to visit you for a long period of time". Lee's face brightened.

"You better not keep me waiting". They both laughed and hugged each other tightly. Though she forgot about her alien strength. "Uh Aurora, a-air", struggled Lee. Blushing Aurora released him and he got his breath back.

"Yo Lee come on", said Cyborg from inside the ship. Lee looked back and nodded. He made up his mind quickly gave her a kiss. He would have wanted it to last longer but Cyborg kept yelling at him. He rushed off and Aurora smiled as she watched him sprint up the ramp. The king, Starfire, Robin, and Iris then came over to the ship.

"I'll see you inside", said Starfire. Robin nodded and shook the hands of the king and Iris though neither of them understood what that meant. "It's an earthen farewell", said Starfire and they nodded in comprehension. She looked at both of them with a ready look. Her father then walked up to her and began straightening her outfit.

"Father, not in front of the others", said Starfire. He chuckled lightly.

"I only want my princess to look her best. After all you've got a job to do". They gave each other one last good bye hug and he returned to the palace. Starfire then said good bye to Iris who still felt guilty about how he had thought of her.

"You should not trouble yourself Iris, you are a valued person to me and my father", he nodded with uncertainty. "If you feel you must prove yourself, then will you do something for me"?

"What d'you wish of me highness", he asked. She opened his hand and placed something inside it.

"Will you see to it that Liman's wife and children get this"? He looked down and nodded. He bowed, she returned it and entered the ship. With a low hum the ship lifted off and left Tamaran. He stood there for a few more moments, and as he watched the clear blue sky he closed his hand around Starfire's medal of Valor.

"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good people to do nothing"

-Edmund Burke

* * *

Well what you think?! Thanks so much for reading my story. I hope you liked it. Now here are some sneak peaks at my next two stories.

"Teen Titans: Nemesis"

Sequel to Shrapnel. Slade finds a way to unleash his deadliest weapon on the Titans. Only this weapon is a person and soon a grudge (similar to Robin/Slade grudge), forms between that weapon and one of the Titans.

"Kill Slade Vol.1"

A Teen Titans/Kill Bill cross over. Slade and his agents brutally injure Raven and Beast Boy. Beast Boy goes into a coma and Raven gets mad, really really mad. She then sets out on a quest to take on his most ruthless assassins, and then she's gonna kill Slade.

Thanks again for reading.


End file.
